Memory World
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Sequel to "Necklace Of Time"! Victoria somehow enters Ancient Egypt and soon figures out why she's there! Is a mix between YuGiOh and YuGiOh GX! A lot of different pairings!
1. Entering Ancient Egypt

GX – GX

Victoria opened her eyes, weakly and looked at where she was. She soon noticed that she was on the shore of the Nile River, but Egypt didn't look the same. There were people everywhere and most of the homes looked brand new.

_'Where am I?'_ She thought. _'I don't think I'm in my time anymore, but how did I change time periods?'_ She tried to move, but she felt so weak so she just laid there. _'Am I going to die here?'_

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and she looked up to see a girl standing there. This girl looked no more than 17 years old with black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked as she kneeled down next to Victoria. "My name is Mana, and if I'm not mistaken… you're hurt."

"Um… yes. I can't move." Victoria said, weakly. "And my name is Victoria by the way… Victoria Misawa."

"Hm… strange name." Mana said. "Brother!" She called and a guy walked up to them who looked about a year older than her. He had a hood over his hair and tanned skin. (A/N: I'm not really sure what color his eyes are.) The man looked like a Pharaoh's priest.

"What is it, Mana?"

"This girl is hurt." Mana answered. "Do you think we should bring her to the palace and see what's wrong with her?"

"Well… why not?" He said.

"She said she can't move." Mana said.

"Well then… I'll just have to carry her." He said as he picked her up and brought her onto his back.

Victoria couldn't help the blush that spread across her face as he started bringing her to the palace. _'This man is _really_ handsome.'_ She thought. She closed her eyes fall closed and cuddled into him a little.

They went into the palace, then into the throne room where Victoria saw a bunch of priests and a couple priestesses. Then, on the throne was the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh… we found this girl on the edge of the Nile, so my sister and I were wondering if this girl would be able to recover here. That is… until she's strong enough to go back where she came from."

_'It's Yami!'_ Victoria thought. _'As… the Pharaoh. Either this is some sort of trick that they're all playing on me, or I_ really_ travelled back in time.'_

"Very well, Mahad."

_'Mahad?!'_ Victoria thought as her eyes widened to the size of plates. _'I knew there was something familiar about this guy! He was the one I was dreaming about, and… I'm mad at this guy!'_ She thought. "You know… I think my legs are strong enough. I can carry myself." She said as she got down, but as soon as she tried supporting herself, she almost fell, but Mahad caught right before she hit the ground.

"You're not alright. Here. I'll bring you to one of the caring rooms so Isis can take a look at you." Mahad said as he picked her up, bridal-style and brought her to one of the caring rooms.

-- Back with everyone else in the real world --

"Why don't we just flow down the river like Victoria did, and maybe it'll bring us to where she is." Jaden suggested.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Zane said.

"It can be done." Satorious said, and everyone looked at him. "If she simply floated down the river, we should be able to also flow down the river and land in the same place she did. Easy."

Bastion looked down at the water, then back at Satorious. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. With this sort of thing I'm always sure. Yes."

"Me first!" Jaden said, and then jumped in the water.

Soon, everyone was in the water except for Syrus.

"Sy, what's holding you up?" Amanda asked.

"I can't swim."

"Then just grab onto me, and I'll swim for you." Zane suggested as he held his arms out for Syrus to take.

"No thanks." Syrus said, quite smugly.

"Sy…" Zane said, his voice showing how hurt he was by Syrus' words.

Syrus caved at Zane's tone. _'Why do I still have to fall weak at the knees whenever he talks to me?'_ He asked. "Fine." He said as he grabbed Zane's hands that helped him get into the water, and then got onto Zane's back as they all started floating down the river.

-- Back in Ancient Egypt --

"Isis!" Mahad called as he laid Victoria down onto the bed. "Isis!" He called again and a girl came into the room.

"What do you want _this_ time?"

"My sister found this girl at the edge of the Nile and she said she can't move so I was hoping that you'd be able to cure her."

"Well, of course I'll be able to. I just need you to leave. You're going to be distracting my work."

"Alright, fine. I'll go. Just be careful with her, alright?"

"You sure have a soft spot for beautiful women."

"I do not!"

Suddenly, someone came into the room, talking. "Mahad, Mana told me that you brought a girl in here who looked a lot like me." She said, and Victoria saw that it was Mert-Re. "And it looks like she's with you."

"Mert-Re, would you and Mahad mind leaving? This girl is hurt and I need to look and see what's wrong with her." Isis said.

"Alright. You coming, Mahad?"

"Yes." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room with her.

"So, what's your name? Where are you from?" Isis asked.

"My name is Victoria Misawa."

"Strange name. Doesn't sound like a name you'd find around here."

"It's not, but I'm not from around here. What does it matter where I'm from anyway? I'm _never_ going back!"

"Why not?"

"I found that my boyfriend loves someone else, but to tell you the truth… I also don't know my way back if I _wanted_ to go home." Victoria explained. "I don't even know how I got here."

"You don't?"

"No. All I know is that I was helping save a friend, fell into the river, and ended up here."

"Then that's simple. The current just lead you here."

"No, it's not that simple. I'm from… never mind."

"No, you can tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Well, alright. I'm… from another time period."

"Past or future?"

"Future."

"Really? What's it like there in the future?"

"You think I'm lying, don't you?"

"No, I don't. I think you're telling the truth."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well… okay." Victoria said. "Hey! Are Mert-Re and Mahad… you know… together?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Besides… they couldn't be. Mert-Re isn't a priestess yet."

"So?"

"A priest and a non-priestess can't be together. They call it a sin to the Gods." Isis explained. "If you ask me, it's a little stupid, but I am not going against the Gods."

"Oh. I never knew that." Victoria said. _'No wonder they were saying in my dream that they couldn't wait until she was a priestess.'_ She thought.

-- Meanwhile, outside with Mert-Re --

She was sitting at the edge of the Nile River. She looked deep in thought about something when someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked and saw Mahad standing there.

"Hello."

"Hi." He said as he sat down next to her. "How do you feel? Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I feel much better."

"That's good. I'm glad you are feeling better. Also, I hope that you pass the test soon."

"Yes, I can't wait until I'm a priestess."

"I can't wait either. Then we'll be able to be together like we've always wished for."

"Yeah." She said. "I know, that's gonna be one of the best parts about it, Mahad." She said, and he smiled. (A/N: Scene sound familiar?)

-- Back with Victoria and Isis --

"Anyway… did you know that there's a new servant boy here?"

"No. What's his name?" Victoria asked.

"His name is Zahur."

"Zahur?"

"Yes." Isis said. "I believe it means 'flower', but anyways… I think that the Pharaoh has got a crush on this new servant boy."

"You don't say." Victoria said with a slight smirk playing about her lips.

"Huh?"

"In other words… it means 'really?'."

"Oh, and yes."

"Has the Pharaoh made a move to seduce this innocent servant boy yet?"

"Nope, but he better hurry up though. I think another servant has got his eyes on Zahur." Isis said. "Of course, the Pharaoh could always kill him, but Atem isn't the killing type, unless someone harms Egypt."

"Well… yeah, I suppose that would be a given. I mean… the Pharaoh is supposed to protect his land, is he not?"

"Yes, of course! So… where are your friends and family?" Isis asked, and Victoria looked sad. "Do you… even have friends or family?"

"Of course! They're just not with me."

"Well… where are they?"

"Probably still where I came from."

-- With everyone else --

"Guys… we've been traveling down this river for an hour." Melody said. "We still haven't found her yet."

"We just have to catch up to her, that's all." Bastion said. "Come on… let's pick up the pace a little bit." He said, as he started to actually swim instead of just floating.

Everyone else followed his example and also started actually swimming.

Soon, they saw some kind of strange portal open so they thought that maybe, Victoria would be somewhere in the other world so they jumped in to see. They all ended up in Ancient Egypt.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Jaden asked.

"If my calculations are correct, we're somewhere is Ancient Egypt. Hopefully… Victoria is here too because the portal just closed so we don't have a way back if she's not here." Bastion said. "Of course… even if she _is_ here, we still may not be able to go back."

"I got an idea." Kaiba said. "Why don't we all just split up into groups of about… two or three and search the city for Victoria and see if she knows how to get out of here?" He said.

There was silence before everyone said, "Excellent!" Then, quickly formed the teams and split up.

-- Back with Victoria --

She was sitting by the window since she had realized that the strength in her legs had come back. She was looking out the window, looking up at the stars while thinking about her friends and family.

_'I wonder if they're worried about me. I wonder if they're looking for me. I also wonder if… Mahad is with them.'_ She thought, and then shook her head, violently. "What am I saying?" She asked, and then slapped herself. "I can't be mixing myself in relationship things again."

-- With the Pharaoh --

The Pharaoh had been walking around the palace until he found the one person that he had wanted to talk to.

"Zahur?" He asked as he walked up to the new slave boy.

Zahur immediately turned around and bowed, respectfully. "My Pharaoh, what is it that you need?"

"Please, Zahur… stand." He said, so his slave did as he ordered. "What I need is for you to come with me."

"Am I… in trouble? Did I do something to upset anyone?"

"No. No, no, no." The Pharaoh replied, quickly. "Just come with me. This will all make sense once we reach our destination." He said as he took Zahur's hand and started leading him somewhere.

When they got to where the Pharaoh wanted them to be, Zahur realized that they were in the Pharaoh's chambers. "Pharaoh?"

"My name is not Pharaoh… my name is Atem. Please kindly address me by it."

"Atem… why are we _here_?" Zahur asked, and Atem answered by closing the door. "Atem?" Zahur asked, starting to sound a little scared.

"Don't worry, Zahur." Atem whispered as he moved closer to his slave. "I'll try to make this as pleasurable as possible for the both of us."

"Atem?"

"Zahur… I've been feeling a little weird around you, so tonight I want to prove how I've been feeling." Atem whispered as he wrapped his arms around Zahur, in an almost possessive manner.

"Atem…"

"Shh…" Atem whispered as he placed a finger to Zahur's lips. "Don't speak." He whispered before kissing Zahur as he lead the slave over to the bed.

When they reached the bed, Zahur got pushed onto the bed with Atem on top of him. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Atem?"

"Zahur, I love you. Please… do not deny me."

"I will not deny you anything, Atem." Zahur said. "You're my Pharaoh. I can not deny you anything."

"Answer this for me, Zahur… are you doing this because you want to, or are you doing it because you think you have to?"

"To be completely honest, I really want to do this, Atem, but-" Zahur said, he was cut off when Atem placed a finger to his lips again.

"No buts." Atem said before placing a kiss to Zahur's lips yet again.

Then, they continued from there.

GX – GX

Okay! I know the ending of this chapter was _really_ cheesy and kind of stupid, but it's 12:59 at night, I'm tired, and I wanted to post this up before I went to bed!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Forgiveness

YGO – YGO

The next morning, Victoria woke up from the sun – or Ra – shining in her face. She opened her eyes and saw a couple other people in the room. She noticed that it was Mahad and Mert-Re so she pretended that she was still asleep while she was really listening to their conversation.

"I can't believe it." Mert-Re said. "How can it be that the girl looks so much like me?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anyone like her before. Much less the clothes she wears. I don't know who she is or where she came from, but I also don't know any kind of people who dress like that."

"Maybe I should try talking to her alone. I don't know why, but she seems a little iffy around you… like she doesn't want to talk to you."

"I don't know why either." Mahad said. "Ever since she got here, all I've done is tried to be nice to her, but she doesn't like me for some reason."

"I'm sure it's nothing you've done, Mahad." Mert-Re said as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

_'Yeah, that's what _she_ thinks.'_ Victoria thought, smugly.

"Maybe she just needs some time to gather her thoughts." She said, so Mahad left and she walked over to Victoria. "Alright, Victoria. He's gone. You can sit up now."

"Huh?" She asked as she sat up. "You know me?"

Mert-Re sat in front of her and explained. "When you came here, my soul escaped from the necklace and returned to my original body. Kinda like what the Pharaoh went through when he was regaining his memories."

"Ah." She said in understanding.

"So, can you please stop treating Mahad like he did something wrong?"

"Why?"

Mert-Re sighed, knowing that if Victoria truly was her reincarnation, she was definitely going to be headstrong. "Fine, but let's at least get you out of those clothes. People are really going to think you're strange."

"Well… I guess."

"Can you stand?"

"Yes." Victoria said as she flung the covers off and carefully got onto her feet. She wobbled a little bit, but regained her balance soon.

"Excellent!" Mert-Re said. "Come on. Let's go to my room and see what I've got for clothes that you could wear." She said, and then they started walking towards Mert-Re's room.

-- A little later on, out in the city --

Zane and Syrus were walking around the city. Syrus still wasn't talking to Zane so they just walked in silence before Zane couldn't take it anymore.

"Syrus, why won't you talk to me?" Zane asked.

"Hm." Was Syrus' response with a head turn away from Zane.

_That_ got Zane mad. "Syrus, all I want is a simple response! I don't care if you swear and curse in the answer, I just want to know!" He yelled as he grabbed Syrus' wrist and forced Syrus look at him.

"Because you broke up with me, that's why!"

"I'm sorry, Syrus."

"No! The only thing you're sorry for is the fact that you-" Syrus was cut off when Zane wrapped a hand around his mouth to silence him. Syrus quickly pealed it off him. "What the hell was-"

"Shh." Zane whispered as he silenced Syrus again. "Someone's coming." He said, then pulled them both into an ally. They looked and saw two boys, but these weren't just any boys. "Syrus… that's us!" He said, obviously surprised and shocked.

-- A little bit later with Jazzmine and Amanda --

Jazzmine and Amanda were looking around the palace when they saw a girl sitting near the main entrance so they hid behind a corner and watched her.

"Wow. That girl looks sad." Amanda whispered. "I wonder what's upsetting her." She added, then finally saw the girl's face fully. "And… she looks exactly like you. Freaky stuff, huh, Jazz?"

"Amanda, if Victoria is Mert-Re's reincarnation, then… could that mean…?"

"…That you could be that girl's reincarnation?"

"Yeah."

"Hm… there's a thought." Amanda said.

-- That night --

Satorious was walking around with Aster, looking for Victoria, when Satorious smelled something.

"You smell that?"

"Smell what?" Aster asked, and then sniffed, but didn't smell anything. "I got nothing. What do you smell?"

"Victoria." Satorious replied. "She's close. I know it."

"You can smell a person's scent?"

"Yes. I have a sharp nose."

"What are you? Half dog?"

Satorious turned and looked at Aster, then raised an eyebrow. "…You've been watching Inuyasha again, haven't you?"

"So?"

Satorious sighed. "No. I'm not half dog. I don't really know _what_ caused me to have such a nose, but… that doesn't matter. Come with me. We have to get her back." He said as he grabbed Aster's hand and started to literally follow his nose.

-- Back at the palace --

Victoria was sitting at the table with the Pharaoh, Zahur, Mert-Re, Mana, Mahad, and a priestess – who she hadn't yet learned the name to.

"You closed the palace doors?" Victoria asked.

"Yes." Mahad said. "I sealed it with spell papyrus just to be extra safe. We can't afford any more visitors in the palace. We've already got a few powerful tomb robbers after the Pharaoh. Also, with all the threats coming from the Roman Empire lately, we can't take any chances."

-- Back with Satorious and Aster --

They reached the palace and got to the doors, only to see them all covered with papyrus that looked like they had spells written on them.

"What are these?" Aster asked.

"I've read about them. They're spells that are written of papyrus paper that are supposed to protect secret places." Satorious explained, and then touched the door, but nothing happened. "And it looks like these ones are defective in some way. Come on! Let's go! You ready?"

"Yep." Aster answered, so they both opened the doors and ran inside, but not before Aster took one off the door.

-- Back in the small, little dining room --

Food was set out in front of everyone.

"Oh! Yay! Food, food, food, food, food, food, food!" Victoria cheered, happily. "Oh, I can't wait to-" She was cut off when the door suddenly opened behind her and she turned to see who was there. "Sa…Satorious?"

"You idiot! Who said you could just go and start time traveling?!"

"Um… but h-how did you get in _here_?" Victoria asked.

"Through the door, of course!" Aster said.

"The door?" Victoria asked. "But the door is supposed to be-"

"You lie!" Mahad yelled as he stood up. "I made those spell papyrus' myself! There's no way you two could have-"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but… they don't work." Aster said as he held the one he took from the door.

"No!" Mahad said as tears rolled down his face, anime style.

"Brother…" Mana said.

"Come on, you! We're leaving!" Satorious said as he grabbed Victoria's arm and started walking towards the door.

"No, and you can't make me!" Victoria yelled.

"Stay right there!" Zahur said, then went up to Satorious and started to lightly tug on his hair – the white-silverish part of it anyway. "You're hair. Is it real?"

"Me next! Me next!" Mana said, excitedly.

"Zahur, that's not really cool!" Victoria stated, and then said under her breath, "Though I did it too when I first met him, but…" She trailed off then shook her head, and asked, "What are you two doing here anyway? How did you get here?"

"You already asked that." Aster said.

"No, I don't mean how you got into the palace, I meant how you got here in general." Victoria said.

"We don't know." Aster replied. "We were just flowing down the river trying to catch up to you, then, out of nowhere this weird portal thing appeared and we ended up here by going through it. Everyone is looking for you to see if you know a way back."

"Me?" Victoria asked. "I don't even know how _I_ got here!"

"Oh great!" Aster yelled, sarcastically. "Our one and only chance of getting home, doesn't know _how_ to get us back home!"

"Hey! You shouldn't have relied on me for help!" Victoria yelled back. "You should have at least _guessed_ that I didn't know my way back either!"

"Alright, you two. Break it up." Satorious said. "We're not going to get anywhere by fighting so let's just relax and try to think of a solution, _calmly_!"

-- Later that night --

Victoria was sitting outside, on the walkway that led you to the palace doors and was leaning against one of the Obelisks that bordered it. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and she looked to see Mahad standing there. She didn't say anything and just looked away from him.

"Victoria… look. I don't know _what_ I did to make you hate me so much, but I want to make – whatever that thing is – up to you."

"There's nothing that you can do to make it up to me."

"Then, can you at least tell me what I did?" Mahad asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Alright. Fine, but I still think that you're not going to believe me." She said, then finally turned to look him in the eyes as she started explaining. "I'm not from around here. I'm not even from this time period. I'm from the future… 5,000 years into the future to be exact, and I live in Japan, which you most likely haven't even _heard_ of yet. I was born in Cairo, Egypt, but then moved to Domino City, Japan when I was two and I've spent my life there. Then, I came back here with my friends and brother. That's when all this weird stuff started happening and before I knew it, I was here."

"That… still doesn't really tell me a lot about why you're mad at me."

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot about that part." She said. "You seriously wanna know? Fine. You did _this_!" She said, then pulled him into a kiss, but then pulled back quickly and slapped him. "And then you tell me that you're in love with someone else!"

"I _am_ in love with someo-"

"I know!" Victoria said, cutting him off as she held up her hand. "You don't have to tell me. Believe me… I know!" She said before just stomping back into the palace, leaving behind a now _very_ confused priest named Mahad.

"I saw that." Victoria heard someone say when she entered the palace. She turned and saw Mert-Re standing there. "Listen… would you stop blaming him for what happened?" She asked. "He doesn't know anything about it."

"You're right. The next time I see his spirit, I'll hit him."

"That's not exactly what I meant." Mert-Re said.

"Whatever." Victoria said. "If I wanted some relative of mine to say what I should and shouldn't do, I could have stayed home." She said as she walked back out of the palace, walked right past Mahad, and continued walking until she got to the shore of the Nile.

"Well, look at this!" Someone said, and Victoria turned around, quickly to see all her friends there.

"Guys!" She cheered, excitedly. Then, ran up and practically tackled every single person with a hug, until she got to Dark Magician, and she just looked at him before looking away and walking back over to where she had been before. (A/N: I'm gonna just start calling him Dark Magician, because it's gonna get confusing later on in the story if I don't.)

Everyone just watched Dark Magician walk away, sadly, before Atticus turned back and went over to sit down next to Victoria. "Aw, don't feel down, Tory." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey! I know what'll cheer you up!"

"Nah, I don't think I'm in the mood."

"Are you sure?" Atticus asked as he whipped out an IPod that was surrounded by a waterproof cover and had a mini stereo attached to it. Then, he started playing music and singing along to it.

_**It's peanut butter jelly time,**_

_**peanut butter jelly time,**_

_**peanut butter jelly time,**_

_**Now where he at?  
**_

_**Where he at?  
**_

_**Where he at?  
**_

_**Where he at?  
**_

_**Now there he go  
**_

_**There he go**_

_**There he go  
**_

_**There he go**_

_**Peanut butter jelly,**_

_**peanut butter jelly,**_

_**peanut butter jelly,**_

_**peanut butter jelly**_

Victoria pressed the pause button and the music stopped. "Sorry, Atticus. It's just not doin' it tonight."

Atticus just pressed the button again, and started dancing this time too.

_**Do the Peanut butter jelly,  
**_

_**peanut butter jelly,  
**_

_**peanut butter jelly, with a baseball bat  
**_

_**Peanut butter jelly,  
**_

_**peanut butter jelly,  
**_

_**peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat**_

"No thanks, Atticus." Victoria said after she paused the music again.

Atticus stood up and walked back over to everyone else. "Man, I thought my dancing would get her for sure. That usually knocks her out."

Bastion just rolled his eyes, and said, "Alright, everyone… let's just start a fire since it's starting to get cold out, and settle in. We'll all try to figure a way out of this place tomorrow."

-- Half an hour later --

Lily and Mokuba were sitting near the fire and had their hands out towards it while they talked.

"Boy, it's cold." Lily said, so Mokuba generously wrapped his arms around her so they could share their body heat as well as the heat from the fire. (A/N: Remember… she's 8 in this fic.) "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba… what do you think will happen between Dark Magician and Aniki?"

"I don't know. What do you think? Do you think that he'll forget about his feelings for Mert-Re and go running to Victoria?"

"Of course he will." Lily said. "He asked Aniki to be his lifelong partner after all."

Victoria could clearly hear what Mokuba and Lily were saying, but didn't want to really say anything back.

Then, Aster spoke up. "Can you really trust him though?" He asked, and she looked at him. "After all… he's a priest and to start loving someone else would be a sin, wouldn't it?"

"Aster, sit!" Melody yelled and Aster was pulled face first onto the ground. (A/N: I'm sure at least _some_ of you know where I got that idea!) Then, she walked up to him and pulled his up by the collar of his shirt. "Where did you ever hear such horrible phrase?!" She asked, and Aster stayed quiet. "You're an idiot!"

-- With Dark Magician --

Dark Magician had been walking around the city for some time before coming upon the other end of the city. He sat down with a sigh and looked up at the stars as he started thinking.

_'I ____did__ love Mert-Re, but that was my past, my very long, long ago past. I'm part of my future now, and must accept what I'm most gratefully receiving. A beautiful girl that _is_ the reincarnation of Mert-Re, but is wholly herself. And I love Victoria for all that she is, not some reincarnation of my past lover.'_ He thought. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Victoria! Victoria, where are you?!" They asked, then the voice stopped suddenly, and he turned around to see them staring at him.

"…M-Mert-Re?" He asked.

"What… are you doing here?"

"I came out here to think. What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up.

"I came to find Victoria because I need to talk to her."

"Well, I'm sorry, Mert-Re, but I have to talk to her first."

"What about?"

"Well… about… something."

Mert-Re smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I know that you love her. You don't have to hide it from me."

"You mean… you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. It's good that you moved on. I believe that Victoria is your future. So, what are you waiting for? Go mend things up with her."

Dark Magician blinked a couple times before smiling and giving Mert-Re a hug before running off to find Victoria.

-- Back with Victoria --

Victoria was still sitting near the river and everyone else had left to go different places, so she was there alone.

"Victoria!" She heard a familiar voice yell, but she didn't look. She didn't want to see or talk to said person. "Victoria. There you are." He said as he sat down next to her. "Victoria, will you please just hear me out?"

She turned her head away from him and said, "I did that once and look where it got me."

"Victoria, please… just give me one last chance to let me explain."

"…Fine. I'll give you one last chance." She said as she looked at him.

"Thank you. Now listen…" He said as he took one of her hands into both of his and looked deep into her eyes. "Victoria… I _did_ love Mert-Re, but she's in my past. You're the one who's in my future. I love you very much, Victoria. I never want to lose you."

Everything was quiet for a minute before Victoria finally replied. "Well… I know I didn't show it, but… when I saw that you had come after me, I was really happy."

"So, do you forgive me, Victoria?"

"I should be asking that." Victoria said, then hugged him. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Dark Magician said as he hugged her back.

From behind a not-too-distant house, everyone else was watching.

"Is this okay?" Zane asked.

"Victoria-chan has a big heart." Yugi said.

"Maybe just as big as Yugi's." Yami added.

Mert-Re had also been watching from the side of the palace and she smiled. _'She suits you… Dark Magician.'_ She thought.

YGO – YGO

I have an idea for more Yugi x Yami, but I thought I'd just end the chappy here, but don't worry… more Yugi x Yami comin' your way soon!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. The Kiss

YGO – YGO

Even later that same night, Yugi and Yami were sitting outside of the palace, making out. Yugi was sitting on Yami's lap while Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi as they continued their little make out session.

Yugi finally stopped it when Yami tried to get his shirt off. "Yami, don't." Yugi said, firmly.

"Why not?" Yami pouted.

"Because we're in public. That's why."

"Aw, come on, Aibou… no one is looking." Yami purred into Yugi's ear.

Yugi whimpered a bit and got off Yami's lap, making Yami whine. "I love you, Yami, but I'm not in the mood right now. Besides… I don't wanna do it in public."

"Why not?" Yami asked. "Besides… having sex in public is really kinky." He whispered in Yugi's ear.

"I don't want to have kinky sex."

Yami sighed. "Alright, Aibou, alright. I guess I can't change your mind. So, what do you want to do?"

"Can't we just kiss without you turning all sex-crazed?"

Yami looked at his Aibou and smiled. "Of course we can, Yugi. I'm sorry. I guess it's just an old, bad habit of mine." He said before leaning down and kissing Yugi, gently.

"It's alright, Yami." Yugi said after they broke the kiss. "You don't have to apologize." He said before kissing Yami again.

Suddenly, they heard someone talking from the room that they were outside of. They cautiously looked through the window – so that only the top of their heads and eyes were showing – and saw themselves. Literally.

"Pharaoh… I need to talk to you before you go to your bed chambers for the night." Zahur said.

"Yes? What is it, Zahur?" Atem asked.

"It's just that… what we did the other night… are you sure that was okay?"

"Yes, Zahur… believe me. It's fine." Atem said as he went up to his obviously nervous slave and kissed him.

"Are you sure that I'm Zahur's reincarnation?" Yugi whispered to Yami to keep from getting caught. "I mean…" He paused as he looked back at Zahur, then back at Yami again. "He's beautiful."

"So are you, my little tenshi." Yami whispered back as he nuzzled his nose into Yugi's neck.

Yugi just blushed and kissed his boyfriend before replying, "I love you, Yami!" Then, he kissed him again.

"I love you too, koi." Yami said before kissing his boyfriend once more, that eventually lead to another make out session.

-- With Zane --

Zane was walking around by himself, and he sighed, sadly. He felt like totally killing himself after what he had done to his and Syrus' relationship. They had finally gotten close enough to be in a relationship, and what did he do? He broke it off is what he did! He sighed again before looking up and seeing the most beautiful site he's ever seen. Syrus was sitting right by the river, alone, just watching the stars.

Zane cautiously took small steps up behind his little brother until there was possibly just two feet separating them. Zane had yet to decide when make it be known that he was here, for he was too caught up in watching and just analyzing his ex-lover. He could only capture half a view of Syrus' face but whatever he saw was definitely worth to stare upon. There was clearly sadness in those dazed – yet still slightly sparkling – silver eyes.

Zane closed his own, silently cursing himself for the sadness that he had caused. Reopening them, there was a bit of a hard touch to his teal orbs. He couldn't help it. The boy had been hanging off his arms and always grasping for his hand every chance he got as if he never felt the touch of a human or the touch of his brother. Teal eyes widened.

He just struck a chord deep inside of him. Now… now he finally had to realize why Syrus had always been hanging off him, or begging for his touch, or just wished for him to look at the small boy. Zane felt the need to punch himself. It had been because all of Syrus' small childhood, he never received any of those things from his brother. Maybe from his sisters, but Zane had barely ever been there for the kid. Barely ever talked to him, barely even swept a hand over his shoulder, not even a look in his direction.

The only times you would find him in a room with his little brother, talking to him, actually noticing him, was when he would be calling the little boy 'weak' and lecturing him that he was never going to get far in dueling with those amateur moves. And not even five seconds later, the small little boy would be crying, his two sisters running in to comfort him whilst yelling at him for treating his only brother in such a way. And he had never cared. He would only walk out with one last look to his crying brother.

Now since he has drawn even closer to Syrus over the years in Duel Academy, he had finally notice how good his brother really is when he put his best in the duels. He came to see the brother he should've loved when they were smaller. He saw the friend that was greater than any other he had. He found him as his lover, one that he never wanted to lose. And for him to throw this all upon his little brother, had sent the bluenette in happiness to finally receive the full attention of his brother. Which he had milked for every worth to get that every touch he never got when he was small.

Zane blinked. He watched as a lone tear trail from Syrus' eye down his face. "…Syrus?"

Syrus gasped and looked up at Zane. He just gave a sad look and sniffed before looking away. "What do you want now? Coming to lecture me about how I shouldn't cry?"

"No, no. Easy. I just wanna talk." Zane said as he sat down next to Syrus. "Syrus… I am really sorry for what I did. I know that you'd probably prefer not to see me, but I have to say that I'm so sorry. I'm ashamed of what I did. I only hope that-" He was cut off when Syrus hugged him. "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you'd be furious with me."

"…I was never really angry, Zane." Syrus whispered as tears rolled down his face and he continued to hug his brother. "I was sad, because I thought you had become your old self again. The person who never cared about me."

"I am so sorry, Syrus." Zane said as he hugged his brother back, tightly. "I love you… and I promise that I will never do that again!"

"I forgive you, Zane." Syrus whispered as he hugged Zane tighter. "And I love you too." He said, then broke away from Zane's grip a little bit and they just looked at each other for the longest time before they both leaned in and let their lips meet in a passionate, fiery kiss.

-- The next day --

From the second story window of the palace, sat a teenage boy with raven-black hair and deep silver eyes with specks of green who was wearing really nothing but a tunic skirt. When Victoria first saw the man, she thought she was seeing her brother's double, when in fact, he was one of her ancestors. His name was Akil(1) and he was a very important person. He was the Sun God's human form, so he was treated like he was a Pharaoh too. (A/N: Pharaoh's were considered Gods so there was really no difference. And… this paragraph is getting _way_ too cheesy for even me so I'm just gonna get right to the point of this scene.)

Akil shot his head up when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Akil." Mahad's voice said through the door. "May I come in? There's something important that I wish to talk with you about."

"Yes, come in." Akil said and Mahad walked into the room, then shut the door behind him.

"Excuse the intrusion, but I feel as though I have to talk to you about this subject."

"Yes?"

"Well…" Mahad started. "I saw you talking to Akiiki(2) last night outside of the palace, and excuse me if I'm wrong, but… it looked as though you were… well… flirting with him."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I'm just wondering… what do you think of Akiiki?"

"Ah. Akiiki." Akil said, dreamily. "Well, he's a fantastic man. He's compassionate, charming, attractive… stunning really! I mean I just…"

"Love him?"

"What? No! Me and Akiiki? That's sick! He's my best friend!"

"Hm-mm." Mahad said with a nod.

"Look… I love Akiiki, but I'm not _in_ love with him."

"Hm-mm." Mahad repeated. "Who are you trying to convince of that, Akil? Me… or you?"

Akil just sighed as he placed his face in his hands and shook his head. "Akil, Akil… what a mess." He said, then lifted his head to look at Mahad. "Let me ask you this… if I really _do_ somehow love Akiiki… would you be fine with that?"

"Who… me?"

"Yes… would someone like you be fine with that and not try to send my soul to hell when I die?" Akil asked, then waited for a couple minutes before asking, "Well… what is your answer?"

"I'd be fine with it." Mahad said.

"Are you saying that just to save yourself, or do you really mean it?"

"No, I really mean it. I'm not the kind of person to judge people by anything. I'm very excepting of almost everybody."

"_Almost_ everybody?"

"Well, I don't really have much of a tolerance for grave robbers and thieves."

"Oh… yeah, me neither." Akil said, then smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you're a very excepting man. I guess my sister really knows how to pick 'em." He said, and saw how surprised Mahad was. "Ah! Didn't think I knew, did ya?"

"H-how did you-"

"Please, Mahad… Mert-Re's my sister. You really think you two could try to hide anything from her own flesh and blood."

"Oh." Mahad said. "Well… alright. As long you don't tell anyone else about the relationship until she becomes a priestess… it'll be fine if you know. Oh… and Akil?"

"Yes?"

"Can I offer a little bit of advice?"

"Alright!"

"…If you really do have feelings for Akiiki… I say that you should tell him." Mahad said, and with that, he left.

-- Later that day at around 11:00 --

Akil was sitting at the edge of Nile, thinking about Akiiki. _'I can't be in love with Akiiki!'_ He thought. _'He's my best friend, and we've been friends forever, but that doesn't mean that I'm in love with him… does it? And I definitely _wasn't_ flirting with him last night.'_ He asked, then suddenly had a flashback.

-- Flashback to the previous night with Akil and Akiiki --

_"Wow! Where did you get the earrings?" Akil asked as he lightly traced the earring and ended up lightly tracing the back of Akiiki's ear, which made the other boy giggle._

_"I'm ticklish." Akiiki said. "And I got them from your sister."_

_"Ah. …You're ticklish behind the ears?"_

_"Yes. Why? Are you sensitive there?" Akiiki asked, then lightly bushed his fingers behind Akil's ears, lightly._

_Akil shuddered at the light touch of Akiiki's fingers against the back of his ears. "Well… I'm sensitive there, but not _ticklish_ sensitive."_

_"Like a dog?"_

_"Yeah… somethin' like that." Akil said and blushed as Akiiki kept rubbing the back of his ears._

-- Back with Akil in the present (A/N: Or should I say 'past'? Lol!) --

_'Okay! So, maybe we did do a _little_ flirting that night, but-'_ Akil's thoughts got interrupted when he heard someone behind him and he looked to see Akiiki standing there.

"Hey!" Akiiki said. "Can I sit with you?"

"Oh, um… okay." Akil said, and watched as Akiiki sat down next to him. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

Then, Akiiki did something a little unexpected. He started to lightly rub the back of Akil's ear like he had the night before.

_'Ohhhhh…'_ Akil thought as he shuddered, and without even noticing it, he started moving his leg back in forth, causing it to keep hitting Akiiki's leg.

After a couple minutes, Akiiki finally said something. "Akil, your leg keeps hitting me."

"I-if it's bothering you, I can stop." Akil said as he stopped.

"No, that's okay. That bit of a breeze actually feels good. It's so hot out here." Akiiki said before taking his shirt off, which made Akil freeze and just stare at him. "That's better." Akiiki said.

Akil chuckled nervously again before saying, "I'd take my shirt off, but I'm afraid I'm not wearing one." He said, and then laughed and noticed Akiiki didn't really think it was a very funny joke so he slumped. _'Smooth!'_ He thought, sarcastically.

"Well… maybe it'll be cooler in the palace." Akiiki said, then got up and went into the palace, not even noticing that he had left his shirt behind.

Akil quickly picked up the shirt and took in its scent, the scent of Akiiki, and sighed happily.

"Well, well, well." Akil heard someone say behind him, and he looked to see Jabari(3) standing there, eating an apple.

"H-how long have you been there?" Akil asked.

"I came by the time you started hitting him with your leg."

"You shut up!"

"You _love_ him!" Jabari said as he threw the apple. "Oh! Oh! This is so good, it just _has_ to be fattening!"

"I said shut up!" Akil yelled as he stood up, then walked away.

"Oh, and by the way, nice rap! 'I'd take my shirt off, but I'm afraid I'm not wearing one'!" Jabari said, then laughed. "Imbecile."

-- That night at around sunset --

Yami was sitting on a hill, a bit far away from the city, just looking over it like he had when he was Pharaoh. He sighed, sadly, then heard someone's footsteps behind him. He quickly jumped up and pulled out his sword as he turned around.

"Easy, Yami, it's just me." Victoria said.

"Oh… Victoria." He said as he put his sword away. "You've gotta be more careful. I could have killed you."

"Sorry. I just saw you sitting here and then heard you let out that sad sigh and I wanted to see what was depressing you so much." She said as she sat down, and saw him sit down next to her.

Yami looked at the city and sighed again. "This."

"…What's 'this'?"

"This place. It brings back memories… _painful_ memories that I now know would be better left unknown."

"I'm sorry, Yami."

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"It's my fault we're here. If I hadn't been so weak while I was trying to save Mokuba… I wouldn't of been brought down the river and wound up here where you guys followed me, and you wouldn't be feeling depressed."

Yami placed a gentle hand on Victoria's shoulder and said, "Victoria, it's not your fault. You're not weak. You saved a person's life. You should be happy that you did too. You're not weak, you're strong… you're a hero."

"Well, I appreciate you saying so. It means a lot coming from you." Victoria said, and, for some reason, Yami couldn't help but blush.

Yami quickly removed his hand and looked away from her. "…Yeah. I don't see what is so special about me to you though."

"You're my closest and dearest friend, Yami."

"What about Lily?"

"She's my sister." Victoria said. "Yeah, we're really close… so much that she calls me 'Aniki', but she's my sister, not so much a friend anymore." (A/N: I tried to make it sound like Victoria _wasn't_ ditching Lily.) "You're my closest friend. I can tell you almost anything and you'd understand… unless it's some girl thing." She said, then giggled.

Yami chuckled. "Yes. You have girl friends to talk about those kinds of things with."

"Yes, but with everything else… you'd understand where I was coming from." Victoria said. "You understand me so well… almost like we're twins or something." She said.

"That would be… almost a little weird."

"Yeah, just a bit." She said.

"…Yeah." Yami replied.

Then, there was a long silence when they both just looked at the city and stared at it. Finally, Victoria said something else. "Hey! Look at this!" She said as she pulled a plant from the ground. "This is the plant that Dark Magician showed me earlier that's useful against all kinds of poison." She said, then picked up another plant. "And this plant makes a good antiseptic. It really works! But boy, does it sting!"

Yami just looked at her before smiling. "You've learned a lot."

"Well… yeah, I guess."

"Victoria… you've really gotten stronger."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank you!" She said. "So have you… not that you really needed to. I think you were strong enough already. You've only got one weakness."

"What's that?"

"Yugi."

"Well, I wouldn't think of him as a weakness… just a lover and a friend… nothing less."

"Yes. I know you're in love with him. You both cherish your relationship more than anything."

"Yes."

"Yugi is a very lucky guy." Victoria said. "To have someone as great as you, they'd have to be great too. Yugi is a very great guy. He's smart, caring, lovable, and a lot of other great qualities!"

"Yes, he is."

"Even _Yugi_ isn't as great as you though." Victoria said, and he looked at her. "You're the best!"

"Well… uh… what about Dark Magician?"

"He's cool too! I love him, but I mean friend-wise. You're the best!"

"Oh, well… you're the best too, Victoria." Yami said, and he noticed she was scooting closer to him. "What?"

"Can I have a hug?" Victoria asked, and Yami's eyes widened at her sudden 'wanting-to-cuddle' state, but gave her one anyway.

They stayed in that hug for a good three to four minutes before pulling back, but she kept her arms wrapped around his neck, and he kept his arms around her waist. They just looked into each other's eyes, silver locked with crimson. Suddenly, before they even knew what happened or what they were doing, they were kissing each other.

They kissed for about a minute before Yami started thinking. _'Wow! This is one of the best kisses I've ever gotten!'_ He thought. _'Yugi's kisses are probably about the same though. Wait a second… Yugi's kisses? So… who am I kissing now?'_ He thought, and his widened before he broke away and stared wide-eyed at Victoria.

Once Victoria also focused more on her surroundings, her eyes also widened and they just stared shocked at each other. Finally, Victoria was the first to speak, "Tell me we didn't just…"

"I-I think we did." Yami said with a hand covering his lips. Then, he looked around and didn't see anyone. "Okay! I don't think anyone saw us! So, as long as we keep this a secret and never, _ever_ speak of it again… I think we're fine."

"Yes… this never happened." Victoria agreed.

What neither of them noticed was a pair of light blue eyes watching them.

YGO – YGO

So, uh… what did you think?

(1): Akil is Egyptian for 'intelligent', and it's Bastion's past life!

(2): Akiiki is Egyptian for 'friendly', and it's Jaden's past life!

(3): Jabari is Egyptian for 'brave', and it's Zane's past life!

Now please... _**REVIEW!!**_


	4. Atem's Favor

YGO – YGO

-- Later that night (Wow! A lot of this is happening at night!) --

Victoria saw Dark Magician leaning against the outside of the palace, thinking. She went up to him and saw that he looked kinda pissed. "Hey… what's wrong?" She asked.

Dark Magician just looked at her before his glare intensified.

"What?"

"How could you do that to me, Victoria?!" He yelled.

"Do what?" Victoria asked, a little scared from the sudden rage outburst in her boyfriend, causing her to take a step back.

"How could you just go off and kiss someone else?!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy, I saw you and the Pharaoh together earlier!"

"What? Y-y…you saw that?" Victoria asked. "Look, I'm sorry. Neither of us meant or wanted it to happen, it just did!"

"That's not an excuse, Victoria! The point is… you did it!" Dark Magician yelled.

"I'm really sorry!"

"What's going on over here?" Yami said as he ran up to them. "You two are gonna attracted a lot of attention if you keep yelling like this."

"I don't care!" Dark Magician yelled. "You two kissed, and you expect me to just forget it?! Well, you can forget me trying to forget it!"

"Dark Magician, please! You're really gonna cause a scene. Please calm down." Yami said. "Listen… we're both truly sorry. We never meant for it to happen, right?"

"Exactly!" Victoria said. "Please listen to us, Dark Magician! Neither of us want to get together that way! Yami has Yugi, and I have you! Why would either of us wanna change anything about that arrangement?"

"I already told you before, Victoria! It matters not whether either of you _meant_ to do it! The fact is, you did!" Dark Magician yelled.

"Huh? What's going on out there?" A familiar voice asked, and Mert-Re walked out and saw them standing there. "What are you all doing?" She asked.

"We're in the middle of an argument! So, if you wouldn't mind leaving!" Dark Magician yelled.

"Is that so? Well, fine then!" Mert-Re said and walked back into the palace.

"Look… can we just sit down and talk about this like the civilized people that we are?" Victoria asked.

Dark Magician turned and glared. "No! I refuse to be used as your little play thing any longer!" He yelled and stomped off.

-- In the palace, in the Pharaoh's room --

Zahur woke up and looked around the room he was in, and then blushed when he realized he wasn't wearing anything under the blanket.

All of a sudden, he felt something at his side stir, and he looked to see Atem sleeping next to him, and he remembered what happened.

Suddenly, Atem woke up and looked at him.

"Oh, Zahur, you're awake."

"Yes, my Pharaoh." He said.

Then, Atem sat up and kissed his neck. "I told you, my name isn't Pharaoh, it's Atem, and you're more than welcome to address me by it."

"But Pharaoh…" He said, and Atem gave him a stern look. "I mean Atem." He said, and felt Atem kiss his shoulder. "Atem… I need to… ask you something." He whispered, then lightly moaned as he felt Atem lightly bite his neck, leaving another mark there.

"What is it, Zahur?"

"Wh…what about your duties as Pharaoh?"

"What about them?" Atem asked as he gently pushed Zahur onto the bed and crawled over him.

"One of your duties is to produce an heir to the throne." He said. "How are you going to do that if you're refusing to sleep with anyone else but me? I don't think that I'd be able to produce the child that we need. Maybe you should try sleeping with at least one girl. Maybe your priestess. I have a feeling she likes you."

"Isis?"

"That's the one."

"Well… she's nice and all, but… it wouldn't feel right. She's just not you."

"You should try. It's your duty."

"Don't you care if I have to sleep with anyone but you?!" Atem yelled.

"I made you the promise that I would never leave you, and I won't, even if you sleep with someone else."

"_You_ may be okay with that, but _I'm_ not. I'd never be able to live with myself. I don't find it okay to sleep with someone when you're already with someone else."

"It'll be alright. I'll always be with you, Atem. Always. I love you." He said as he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck.

"I love you too, Zahur, I love you too."

-- The next day --

The Pharaoh was sitting on his throne during the court time with Zahur standing next to the throne since Atem had insisted on keeping Zahur with him.

Then, Mahad spoke up. "Um… Pharaoh? If I may be so bold as to ask for your permission to speak?" He asked.

"Of course. Go right ahead." Atem said.

So, Mahad went right in front of the stairs that led to the throne and bowed, respectively. "Pharaoh, I have been thinking, and… I know that you are in love with Zahur, but… I do think that you should choose a woman to… bear your child."

"Mahad… I knew this conversation would arise eventually, but all I'm saying is that I refuse to sleep with any other."

"Pharaoh, I think that Priest Mahad is right." Zahur said, and Atem turned to face him. "I do not mean to speak out of place, but… I do believe that you should."

"But… Zahur…" Atem said.

"I'll still stay with you. I won't think of you any different, and I'll still feel the same way for you, but I think that you should have at least one woman bear a child of yours."

"And I believe that you should be able to choose this woman yourself." Mahad said. "Just to make it easier on your highness."

"Any woman I desire, huh?"

"_Any_ woman you desire, my Pharaoh." Mahad agreed.

_'Hm…'_ Atem thought. _'I guess if I could pick this woman myself… it won't be that bad. It has got to be better than any whore who the council would choose _for _me. It has got to be a woman I know well… a woman who's honest, loyal, kind, gentle, a perfect mother, and I guess she does have to be pretty. Not _overly_ beautiful, but… pretty enough.'_ He thought, then looked over in the corner and saw Mert-Re standing there, practically glowing from the sun rays hitting her. _'Someone like Mert-Re! She _is_ all those things, and is _more_ than simply pretty, she's beautiful! A beauty beyond compare, just like Zahur!'_ "Alright. I've made my decision."

"Already?" Mahad asked.

"Yes, and I intend to have this woman start to bear my child tonight." Atem said. (A/N: Just in case that line didn't make any sense to you, here's the translation: 'Yes, and I will impregnate her tonight.'!)

-- That night --

Mert-Re was walking through the palace hallways, basically just walking around, keeping watch when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw the Pharaoh running towards her, and she bowed her head. "Good evening, my Pharaoh."

"Good evening, Mert-Re." Atem said as he finished his run towards her, and lifted her head up with his hand. "No need to bow. You and I are friends."

Mert-Re smiled and nodded. "Yes, Pharaoh."

"And no calling me Pharaoh. When it's just us, call me Atem."

"If you wish, Pharaoh… I mean… Atem." Mert-Re said.

Atem smiled and took Mert-Re's hand. "Follow me, Mert-Re. There's something I wish to ask you, but I can't do it here." Atem said, and led her through the long hallways before they reached his room. They went inside, and Mert-Re saw that it was empty, Zahur was nowhere to be found.

"Um… Atem?"

"Yes?" Atem asked as he closed the door.

"Where is Zahur?"

"I sent him to a different bed chambers for tonight." Atem said. "Because there is something that I wish to ask you." He went up to Mert-Re and took one of her hands into both of his. "Mert-Re… you and I have been friends for a long while. We could always count on each other for anything. Now I need a favor from you. Will you… bear my child?"

Mert-Re gasped and looked at Atem with wide eyes.

GX – GX

Aw man, I am _so_ evil that I love myself for it! _**Muwhahahahaha!!**_ Best, and most evil, cliffhanger _ever_!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	5. A Break In At The Palace

GX – GX

"Oh… um… but… Atem…" Mert-Re whispered.

Atem pulled Mert-Re into a tight hug and held her there. "I know that this is weird, Mert-Re, and I know that you're in love with Mahad, but… I had to choose someone and you're the closest woman that I've ever been with! You're the only woman that I feel most comfortable around!" He whispered.

Tears came to Mert-Re's eyes and she hugged Atem back. "It would be an honor and a privilege to bear your child, Atem!" She whispered, and he brought her over to the bed.

--

"Come on, you guys! Let's go already!" Kakra(1) said. "We've put off this plan of invading the palace for far too long, and I think we should just go for it already! Plus, it's only mid of the night, it's the perfect time!"

"Kakra is right, you two." Nefertari(2) said. "I think we should go for it already."

"Alright, alright." Marik said. "What do you think, Bakura?" He asked, and Bakura simply nodded. "Alright then… let's go."

--

Marik, Bakura, Kakra, and Nefertari were all outside the palace, and when they saw a window open with no guards around it, they saw that as their chance and hopped into the palace.

"Alright." Bakura whispered. "Now… we'll split into teams. Kakra, you and Marik go together, and Nefertari… you'll come with me."

"I can do this on my own." Nefertari said, stubbornly.

"Fine." Bakura scowled. "Just go and grab as many valuable things as you can possibly carry out of here."

"That shouldn't be too hard, seeing as this is the palace." Kakra stated. "So… let's go."

--

Nefertari was walking around the palace when she passed a huge room, which held a _lot_ of gold and expensive artifacts. _'I think I found paradise!'_ She thought, happily. She went in and started taking a lot of stuff from the room and shoving as much as she could into her bag that was slung around her shoulder.

Akiiki came walking into his room, to see Nefertari in there, taking his things. "Hey!" He said, and she quickly turned to look at him, holding a special, gold crown. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?!" He yelled.

Nefertari quickly dropped the crown and took out her sword, facing it in his direction. Of course, they were about thirty feet away from each other.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Akiiki asked. "Fine. I'm an easy target. Charge at me and kill me if that's what you want." He said.

Nefertari froze and hesitated. _'Come on, Nefertari! What's holding you up? You don't even know this guy! Just kill him, that's what he said to do! …But what if he does try to fight back?'_ She asked herself, but just ran right past him, out the door, and down the long hallway.

Akiiki was obviously a little shocked and bewildered by what had just happened. _'That girl _could_ have killed me if she really wanted to… so why didn't she? She was just using the sword to protect herself so I wouldn't kill her myself, but still… did she… not want to kill me?'_ Akiiki asked himself.

--

Nefertari was running down the hall, thinking to herself. _'Yeesh! That was stupid of me!'_ She thought as she continued running. It wasn't long before she bumped into someone though.

"Who are you?" They asked. She looked up and stayed quiet. After a minute, Akil asked again, "I said… who are you? What are you doing in the royal palace?"

Nefertari just continued to keep quiet.

"You're not talking, huh?" Akil asked. "Fine! Then, I'll just have to turn you into the Pharaoh!" He said as he grabbed her arm, and heard a clanking noise from something hitting the floor. He looked down and saw a gold relic that she had gotten from Akiiki's room. He picked it up and looked back at her. "You took this from Akiiki, didn't you? You're a thief! I am definitely bringing you to the Pharaoh now!" He said, and dragged her away to the throne room.

--

Marik and Kakra were walking around the palace, having already found a few things of value and taken them, but were just on the hunt for more. They heard a couple guards coming their way so they decided to hide in a big pot. They were a little squished together, but neither of them minded, in fact, they enjoyed it. They heard what the guards were talking about as they walked by.

"Didn't you hear? Akil just found a female robber who had taken some pretty valuable things from Akiiki's room." One of the guards asked, and both the guards walked off.

Marik and Kakra poked their upper bodies out from the pot and looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Kakra asked.

"Yeah! They found Nefertari!" Marik replied.

--

In the throne room, Nefertari had been tied to a chair in front of the Pharaoh's throne. Amisi(3), the high priestess, seemed to be the only one who showed any sympathy for her.

"Look… I just want to know why you did it." Atem said as he looked at Nefertari.

"The only way you will make me talk is through slow and painful torture, and I don't think you've got the balls for it!" Nefertari yelled, and everyone was either shocked, disgusted, or angered.

"She insulted the Pharaoh! How dare she!" Seth yelled.

"Seth, calm down." Amisi said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Seth yelled.

"I was only trying to help…" Amisi said.

"I don't need your help, woman!"

Amisi looked sad, and just nodded.

Atem got angry at this and stood up. "Seth! How dare you say such a thing to Amisi! She deserves to be treated fairly! Now apologize!" He yelled, and Seth did what he was told. "Good. Now… as for you, I'm sentencing you to one full day in a cell with no food or water." He said, and Nefertari was untied and dragged to a cell.

--

Bakura had heard that Nefertari was locked in a cell, and he quickly went to the cell and used some of his magical knowledge to get her out.

"Can I turn my back on you for a second?" Bakura asked her. "No, because every time I do, you always seem to get in trouble! _This_ is why I wanted us to go together!"

"Bakura, will you _please_ calm down?"

"…Fine. …I'm sorry, baby. I haven't had sex in a month, and I'm a little on edge." Bakura said. (A/N: Pervert!)

"Then… why don't we go home and I can give you what you need?" Nefertari asked.

"_Now_ you're talking my language!" Bakura said with a smirk and left.

--

The next morning, Amanda went into the throne room of the palace and saw Victoria there.

"Victoria, there you are!" Amanda said.

"Nefertari?!" Atem asked.

"Huh?" Victoria asked. "No! Wait! This is my friend, Amanda, not Nefertari!" She said. "You can't punish _her_!"

"Well, we can't take any chances!" Atem said. "Guards!" He yelled.

Amanda took a step back when she saw a bunch of guards enter the room in all directions. She quickly turned around and ran away, screaming.

--

Outside, Melody and Annie were looking for Amanda and soon saw her running from the palace with a freaked out look on her face.

"_**Run for your freakin' lives! The British are coming, the British are coming!**_" She yelled as she ran right past them. (A/N: Oh, but I do _love_ the British!)

"What's up with her?" Melody asked as her and Annie just watched their best friend run off. Then, they both looked back to see a bunch of guards coming in their direction.

"_**Fear the British!**_" Annie and Melody both yelled as they ran after Amanda, and away from the guards. (A/N: I'm sure they love the British too!)

GX – GX

(1): Kakra is Egyptian for 'twin', and it's Melody's past life!

(2): Nefertari is Egyptian for 'the most beautiful' (No, I'm not really beautiful), and it's Amanda's (my) past life!

(3): Amisi is Egyptian for 'flower', and is Jazzmine's past life!

Well, this chapter is dedicated to my closest friend, Annie Yuki! It's her birthday today, and if you want to send her a happy birthday, look up the author Shia Ghost!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	6. Zahur's Secret

YGO – YGO

Jaden was walking around the city later that day and he saw a huge temple. So, he decided to go in and see what was inside. He walked in and saw that it was the same Temple of the Gods that he had seen in his own time, except cleaner. On top of the mini pyramid in the center, stood a man who looked _exactly_ like Bastion. He got the man's attention by clearing his throat and the man turned and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Um… hi." Jaden greeted, and the man ran down the steps of the pyramid and tackled Jaden, knocking him out.

The man quickly picked up Jaden and brought him to the palace.

Jaden woke up to find himself in a prison cell with the Bastion look-a-like guarding it. "Where am I?"

Akil looked over and saw that Jaden was awake. "Ah. Good. You're up. Now… I want you to tell me who you are and why you were trying to rob the Temple of the Gods!"

Jaden looked shocked. "Listen… my name is Jaden Yuki, and I wasn't trying to rob anything. I was just walking around."

"Likely story." Akil responded. "Fine! Then, let me ask you this… why is it that you look so much like my friend, Akiiki?"

"You mean Slifer's human form?"

"…How did _you_ know that Akiiki is Slifer's human form?"

"Victoria told me."

"…You're friends with Victoria?"

"Yes! You can even go ask her!" Jaden said. "I'm her soon-to-be brother-in-law too! Now, please… you _have_ to let me out! Bastion will be worried sick about me!"

"Who's Bastion?" Akil asked, and Jaden gave him a weird look.

"You don't know who Bastion is?"

"No."

"Well, he's Victoria's brother… and my fiancé!"

"You're marrying a guy?" Akil asked.

"Got a problem with that?" Jaden asked, his eyes lighting up like fire from anger.

"No, no, no, no." Akil said, holding up his hands in defense. "In fact… I'm kinda in love with a guy myself!"

"Oh, is it this Akiiki guy you keep talking about?" Jaden asked, and Akil blushed. Jaden smirked and said, "I'll take _that_ as my answer!"

"Look… it's none of your business!" Akil said.

Suddenly, Victoria came walking up and walked right by while saying. "Good afternoon, Akil. Good afternoon, Jaden." Suddenly, she stopped and looked back. "Jaden?! What are _you_ doing here? And in a prison cell no less?"

"Ask him." Jaden said as he pointed to Akil.

"Huh?" Victoria asked and looked at Akil. "Okay. Why is Jaden locked in a cell?"

"He was trying to rob the Temple of the Gods by impersonating Akiiki."

"What? Jaden's not a thief." Victoria said.

"Thank you!" Jaden said.

"And the reason he looks so much like Akiiki is because… well… you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Victoria said.

"No. Try me." Akil said.

"Well, alright. …Jaden is Akiiki's reincarnation." Victoria said.

"I am?" Jaden asked.

"He is?" Akil asked right after.

"Jaden, you're way too dense!" Victoria yelled. "Akiiki is Slifer's human form, and technically, so are you! So, who else could you be a descendant of?!"

"Wait! Jaden is Akiiki's _descendant_ too?" Akil asked.

"Yes."

"So… that means…" Akil said. "That… Akiiki can't be in love with me. …He needs a woman to have a child." He said, sadly.

"You don't know?" Victoria asked. "Men can have children too. Sure, it takes a little more effort, and they can only have them every once and a while, but… they can."

"They can? So… there's hope?" Akil asked, happily.

"Yes. Now can you _please_ let Jaden out of this cell?"

"Oh! Yes, yes. Of course." Akil said, and let Jaden out.

--

Near sunset, Victoria was outside, by the Nile when she saw Amanda and Melody come up from behind her. "You guys wanna talk to me?" She asked.

"Yes. Actually… why were those guards chasing us this morning?" Amanda asked.

"Because they think that you two are Nefertari and Kakra." Victoria answered.

"Who are they?"

"They're two grave robbers who had robbed the palace last night… along with Bakura and Marik." She answered.

"You mean… _my_ Marik?" Melody asked.

Victoria just looked at her and said, "Yes. _Your_ Marik." Then she looked back at the water. "But they're not the worst."

"Then… who is?"

"He's the Roman prince."

"What's his name?"

"I can't remember." Victoria said. "My mother told the story to me and Bastion when we were little. He snuck his way into the palace by pretending to be a piece offering from another country. His duty was to kill the Pharaoh, but in the end, he didn't. So… actually, I guess he wasn't that bad."

"He snuck into the palace pretending to be a piece offering? Just like Zahur, huh?" Amanda asked, and Victoria's eyes widened.

"_**Zahur!! That's it!! That was his name!!**_" Victoria yelled.

"What? Zahur is the Roman prince?!" Melody asked.

_'Oh no…'_ Victoria thought.

--

At the palace, Mert-Re had just learned the same thing. (A/N: Technically… she already knew, but she pretended to "find out".)

"So… Zahur is the Roman prince, is he?" Mert-Re asked. "Well then… let me just check to see exactly how "loyal" he is to the Pharaoh!" She said, and walked out. _'I'll challenge him to a duel! Yeah! Let's just see if this prince will choose his country, or the _Pharaoh's_ country!'_ She thought as she headed towards the throne room where she knew he'd be.

YGO – YGO

What did everyone think? I know that some of you are probably _still_ mad at me for having Mert-Re bear Atem's child, but… just wait and see… things may wind up differently than you expected!

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	7. Something's Wrong With Zane

YGO – YGO

Mert-Re had decided not to challenge Zahur to a duel until nighttime. It was around noon and everyone was inside, because being outside in the desert at noon in the middle of summer is not the best idea. Victoria was with Mert-Re, and they were practicing their archery. Victoria was currently shooting arrows at a target and Mert-Re was standing behind her, just watching.

Mert-Re finally spoke up and said something. "Victoria… there's something you should know."

Victoria put down the bow and turned to face her. "What?"

"It's about… the Pharaoh."

"And Zahur? I know, I know, Zahur is the Roman prince who is also an assassin to kill the Pharaoh, and that's why you're challenging him to a duel tonight." Victoria said as she picked the bow and an arrow back up.

"That's not it."

"Then, what is it?" Victoria asked as she pulled back the bow.

"…The Pharaoh asked me to bear his child."

When Victoria heard those words leave Mert-Re's mouth, her arm jerked upward and the arrow went right into the ceiling. Victoria turned around sharply and yelled, "What?!"

"Okay, okay. I see that it upset you." Mert-Re said as she placed her hands up in defense.

"Upset?! I am _far_ from upset! I am _**pissed off**_!!" Victoria yelled as she threw the bow against the wall, hard, making it snap. "What the hell did you say to him?! I mean, what was your answer?!"

"…I don't want to tell you, you'd just get more pissed off." Mert-Re said.

Victoria grabbed Mert-Re's collar and pushed her against the wall. "What did you say to that?!"

"…I said yes." Mert-Re answered, and Victoria pulled back, now having a look of pure shock on her face.

"What? How? Why would you say that?"

"Victoria, you don't understand the position I was in. When the Pharaoh asks you to bear his child, you don't say no."

"You do if you're in love with someone else!" Victoria yelled. "You love Mahad, and yet, you still said yes?! What the hell?!"

"Victoria… I _do_ love Mahad, but… I can deny that…"

"That _what_?!"

"…Nothing." Mert-Re said, almost sadly.

--

Mert-Re was walking into the throne room right when everyone was about ready to go to bed. "Pharaoh, wait! I need you to grant permission for me and Zahur to duel!"

"Right now?" Atem asked. "Mert-Re, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I know that it's late, Pharaoh, and I am truly sorry, but this cannot wait."

"Well… alright." Atem said and looked at Zahur. "Do you want to duel Mert-Re?"

"…Well… I don't really know if I'll win, but… alright." Zahur said and walked to the other side of where Mert-Re was standing and the duel started.

--

In the middle of the duel, Mert-Re and Zahur were really playing tough before Mert-Re finally decided to spill it.

"Zahur! Do you know _why_ I wanted to challenge you to this duel?" She asked.

"Um… not really."

"Really? _Nothing_ comes to mind?" Mert-Re asked.

"No."

"How about these gold relics that I found in your room?" Mert-Re asked as she tossed the bag to Zahur and one of the relics fell out and rolled in front of Mahad who picked it up and examined it.

"These aren't Egyptian relics at all."

"Of course not!" Mert-Re said. "They're _Roman_ relics! Do you know how a simple slave got hold of Roman relics? It's because he's not just a simple slave at all! He's the Roman prince, but not just that! He's also a secret assassin whose duty was to kill the Pharaoh!"

Silence went throughout the room.

Zahur knew he was caught, so he thought it best to just confess and not try to deny any of it. (A/N: Good choice on his part!) Zahur fell to his knees and bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry!" He said. "It's true! All of it is true! I am the Roman prince and I was supposed to kill the Pharaoh, but… I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Mert-Re asked.

"I couldn't. I…I had fallen in love with him. I cannot kill someone who I love and care so deeply for!"

Mert-Re walked up to Zahur and kneeled down in front of him. "Zahur… I know what it's like to be in love. You never want to hurt that person, but you do make mistakes and end up hurting them anyway." (A/N: Just to let you know, she's referring about her hurting Mahad by agreeing to bear Atem's child… who she's already told.) She pulled Zahur into a hug and held him close, and whispered, "You're not the only one."

Zahur pulled back and looked at Mert-Re, then dared to look at the Pharaoh, who was actually walking towards him.

Mert-Re stood up and moved away to let the Pharaoh do what he wished.

Atem kneeled down in front of Zahur where Mert-Re had been and kissed Zahur. He broke away a minute later, and saw Zahur's shocked look.

"Pharaoh…" Zahur whispered.

"I told you, Zahur, my name is Atem."

"B…but… I…I betrayed you."

"You did not betray me, Zahur." Atem said. "Answer this for me… do you still love me?"

"…Yes." Zahur whispered. "I always will too."

"And you do not wish to kill me, correct?"

"Yes, I do not wish to kill you anymore. I've fallen in love with you, Atem… and I am _still_ falling." Zahur replied. "I… actually wanted to give you something." He said, and reached into his bag, pulling out a silver and gold crown. "You see… in my country… when the prince falls in love with someone, he is supposed to give them this crown, but you already have a crown… so…"

"Don't take it back." Atem said as he took the crown and placed it on his head.

"Pharaoh, you mean it?" Zahur asked, his eyes shining with happy tears.

"Yes, Zahur, I do." Atem said. "Oh, I mean… my prince." He said, and then kissed the top of Zahur's left hand.

From the window, a young man who looked about a year or two older than Zahur was standing there, watching. He growled to himself and ran off, back to his horse.

--

Back at the Roman palace a day or so later, the other Roman prince, whose name was Aurelianus(1), was reporting to his father, the Roman Emperor, Darius(2) about Zahur.

Darius was furious when he heard what his youngest son had done. "You are _sure_, Aurelianus?"

"Affirmative, father! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Darius growled and said to himself, "Zahur, you will be the _first_ to die!"

--

Back in Egypt, Zane had found a strange looking belt lying near the Nile River which was next to the palace. _'Huh? I wonder where this came from…'_ He thought, and put it on, just for fun. A flash of black went across his eyes before they went back to normal.

--

Back at the palace, everyone – and I mean everyone, from the past and present – was standing in the throne room, when a couple slaves came in with a couple buckets full of water.

"Straight from the Nile." One of them said, and placed the water in front of them. They each took a cup and filled them with water and cheered, 'To the Pharaoh's engagement!'. Right before they all took a sip from their glasses, the water turned red so when they took their sips, they immediately spit the water back out, in disgust.

"What is the meaning of this?" Atem asked as he stood up.

"Wait!" Victoria said. "It tasted… just like…"

"Blood!" Mert-Re finished as she dropped her glass.

"But it was clear water just a minute ago." Jaden said.

"It's just like one of the 10 plagues!" Bastion explained. "The rivers and waters of Egypt ran red, and were as blood."

Victoria looked around and saw Jabari standing there. _'If Jabari's okay, then that means…'_ "Something's wrong with Zane." She finished her thoughts, out loud.

"What?!" Everyone asked.

YGO – YGO

Getting pretty intense, huh? Zahur and Atem are going to get married, Zahur's father wants to kill Zahur for proposing to Atem, and who knows _what_ is going on with Zane!

_**REVIEW**_… please!!


	8. Love Me, Or Love Me Not?

YGO – YGO

"If something is wrong with Zane, then I'm going to look for him." Syrus said, and walked out of the room.

"But it doesn't make any sense." Mert-Re said. "For the water to turn to blood would have to mean that not only is something wrong with Zane, but he would have had to turn evil somehow."

"Let's just hope he didn't turn into Hell Kaiser again." Jaden said.

Everyone from the present – except for Jaden – all looked at each other. "Oh no."

--

Syrus had gone outside and went to look on the sides of the palace. On one side of the palace, he saw Zane dressed in his old Hell Kaiser outfit (which should make him hot 'cause he's in the middle of the desert after all and it's leather), tormenting a guard.

"Why the hell were you getting so close to me?!" Zane yelled as he held the guard up against the wall of the palace.

"You just looked… suspicious… and… I cannot let you in the royal palace." The guard said.

"Listen… I can go wherever the fuck I want to! Got it?!" Zane yelled.

"Zane!" Syrus yelled, and Zane looked over and immediately dropped the guard to smirk at Syrus. His eyes were swirling with lust and possessiveness. "Syrus… how nice of you to… drop by." He said, the smirk only getting wider.

"Zane…" Syrus said as he took a step away from Zane. "What's wrong with you? Why are you…?" He trailed off when he saw Zane getting closer and closer. He finally turned around and ran off.

--

Later that day, Syrus was sitting in the room that the Pharaoh had allowed him to use as protection against Hell Kaiser. He was thinking to himself. _'Why Zane? What made you suddenly turn into Hell Kaiser again?'_

Suddenly, Victoria came running in and up to Syrus. "Syrus!"

"What?"

"Okay! I was doing a little digging, and… did you happen to notice Zane wearing a belt you've never seen before?"

"A belt? …A belt! Oh… yeah, I did! I didn't really bother to really care that much about it until now. Why? What's it doing to Zane?"

"Well… it's called the Belt of Horus. It was given to a past pharaoh who upset the God Horus and turned him evil. Eventually, the evil consumed and killed him. It must be doing the same thing with Zane." Victoria explained. "Although, how it got out of its secretive chamber, I'll never know."

"So… the belt is the reason why Zane is acting this way? The reason he's… after me?" Syrus asked, sounding scared, which he obviously was.

"I think I have a theory about why he's after you too."

"What's that?"

"Well… Hell Kaiser is Zane's dark side, right?"

"Right."

"Well, that means that your technically not _his_, and if he makes you his… by… you know… raping you. Zane – the good one – won't be able to touch you again… even if he makes it out of the curse alive."

Syrus stared with wide eyes. "Wha…what?"

"Yes, but once Zane is completely consumed by evil, Hell Kaiser will still be here though."

"H-How do we stop it from… consuming him then?"

"Well, we have to get the belt off him somehow, but to do that then we need to be able to get close to him."

"But he doesn't let anyone get close to him, and if anyone did get close enough to him, he'd yell at them for getting too close."

"Everybody except… you."

"What?! Are you crazy?! He'll rape and murder me!" Syrus yelled.

"Syrus! Shh! Relax! I didn't mean that you – especially you – to go right up to him and take the belt with ease. I'm just thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

"That… you _could_… let him touch you."

"What?! Hello! That still involves the chance of him raping me, and never allowing the good Zane to ever touch me again!" Syrus yelled some more.

"Sy… just think about it. To rape you, what does he need to do?"

"Um… fuck me without my permission?"

"No! Take off the belt! To rape you, he'd need to pull his pants down, and to do _that_, he would need to take the belt off!"

"But even when he does take the belt off, how am I supposed to escape? With his pants already down and practically horny as hell, he sure isn't gonna let me go anywhere!"

Victoria sat down next to Syrus on the bed, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You just let _me_ take care of _that_, kitten!"

Syrus looked at Victoria nervously before nodding and replying, "…Alright."

--

Syrus was being pushed by Victoria over to a cave where they knew Zane was staying that night.

"Now… go in there, and work your magic, Syrus!" Victoria said. She was armed with the bow and arrows that Mert-Re had given her to protect herself, and it also helped that she had Taniya with her (in her tiger form). Syrus although didn't have anything to protect himself besides the trust in his friends that they would save him once Zane took the belt off and before he raped Syrus.

"Victoria, I'm scared."

Victoria stopped in her tracks and turned Syrus around to face her. "I know. This is a very dangerous situation. Life or death kinda thing and you're very brave to do this, Sy. Just keep telling yourself that you're doing it for Zane, and Taniya and I are here to make sure that Hell Kaiser does _not_ rape you! You have to trust us… do you?"

Syrus nodded.

"Good." Victoria said. "Don't worry, I always keep true to my word."

Syrus nodded before taking a deep breath and going into the cave while Victoria and Taniya stayed far enough to be out of sight, but close enough to see what was going on.

Hell Kaiser had his back turned towards the entrance of the cave, so he didn't know Syrus was there, until Syrus made a hesitant cough. Hell Kaiser then turned around slowly and smirked when he saw Syrus standing there. "Ah. Syrus."

_'I can't believe I'm doing this, but… it's for Zane.'_ Syrus thought before putting on a flirty look and batting his eyelashes. "Hi!"

Zane turned to face him completely and his smirk widened. "What is pretty, little Syrus doing here? Shouldn't your friends be trying to keep you away from old, bad me?"

Syrus twirled a strand of hair around his finger and replied, "Well, I snuck away from them. I don't think you're really all that bad." He said, and batted his eyes some more.

"Really now?" Zane asked as her started walking towards Syrus. "And here I thought you hated the very site of me."

"That was before I realized what I had been missing out on."

Zane gave a dark grin before saying, "Syrus, Syrus… do you know what I could do to you?"

"Yes, and I'm waiting for it."

_'Whoa! He's better than I thought!'_ Victoria thought, then looked at Taniya. "Get ready. It should be any time now."

Taniya simply nodded and growled.

Syrus was suddenly on the ground, with Zane hovering over him. "And I am more than ready to give it to you." He said, and attacked Syrus' lips in a rough, hard kiss.

_'Come on, Syrus, you can do this! For Zane… the _real_ Zane!'_ Syrus thought to himself.

Zane growled into the bruising kiss, then he pulled back and looked at Syrus with practically black eyes before diving back down and biting into Syrus' neck, harshly.

Syrus just barely held back a pained cry when Zane bit his neck so hard that he made him bleed.

_'Come on! Come on!'_ Victoria thought as she pulled back her bow a bit, which obviously had an arrow in it.

Zane pulled Syrus' pants down harshly, and Syrus whimpered.

_'I'm begging you to come through for me, Victoria!'_ Syrus thought.

"You are _mine_ now, Syrus!" Zane said, and slid the belt through its loops on his pants.

Syrus growled and grabbed the belt, but Zane quickly caught his wrist. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm getting my brother and boyfriend back!" Syrus yelled.

"Now!" Victoria said. So, her and Taniya both made their entrance and ran into the cave. Taniya tackled Zane to the ground and Victoria ran up to Syrus.

Zane took out a knife and stabbed Taniya in the arm before kicking her off him.

"Where's the belt?" Victoria asked Syrus.

"He still has it!" Syrus answered.

Victoria got up and tackled Zane to the ground as she grabbed the belt.

"Give me that!" Zane yelled, but Victoria finally got it away from Zane, and threw it to Syrus. "Syrus, wait!" Zane said, and threw Victoria off him. "Please… I may be evil, but you know that I am still your lover, Zane. Please… just give me the belt and everything will be alright."

"…Well…" Syrus said.

"Sy, no!" Victoria said, and quickly took out her bow and shot the belt so it was no pinned to the wall. "Don't listen to him, Syrus! That belt will only make you lose more of whatever is left of Zane in that body!"

Syrus looked at Zane, and stood up to quickly move closer to the belt.

"Syrus. No. Don't you _dare_!"

"You don't control me!" Syrus yelled and took the belt and smashed the blue diamond in the center, destroying all the darkness inside it.

"No!" Zane yelled as he went back to being the good Zane. All the blackness in his eyes turned to tiredness.

"Zane?" Syrus asked.

"Sy?" Zane asked back.

"Oh, Zane! You're alright! Thank Ra!" Syrus rejoiced, happily as he threw his arms around Zane's neck and hugged him, tightly.

Zane hugged Syrus back. "Oh Syrus, it's so good to see you again!" He said, then realized something. "…And without pants on."

Syrus blushed and replied, "Right…"

--

Outside Cairo, Egypt, Nefertari was looking out over the city when Kakra came up beside her.

"Nefertari, I got a question… why Bakura?"

"Why Bakura what?"

"I mean… why did you chose Bakura? You're a good looking girl. You could have any man you want, and you chose Bakura. So, I'm just asking… why?"

"…The same reason you chose Marik." Nefertari replied.

"Loving Marik, is not like loving Bakura, okay? Marik is _better_ than Bakura!"

"You seriously wanna argue about this?"

"…No."

"Then, don't say stuff like that. I'm not asking you why you chose Marik, so do the same and don't ask me why I chose Bakura."

"Do you even love him?"

"Of course I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't be with him! I wouldn't let him do the stuff he does to me if I didn't love him!"

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"So, this conversation is over." Nefertari said, and looked back at the city.

--

Atem was sitting in his room with Zahur.

"Atem?" Zahur asked, and Atem looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I never thought in my whole life that I would ever be happy, but… here I am! Happy when I'm with you!" Zahur said as he cuddled into Atem's chest when they were both lying down.

Atem smiled brightly, and kissed Zahur's forehead. "I guess that's Roman for saying I love you, and I love you too, Zahur!"

Zahur giggled, and kissed Atem before falling asleep with his head on Atem's chest.

Mert-Re was looking through the crack in the door, and sighed, sadly. _'I can't believe it… I'm in love with _two_ different people.'_ She thought.

YGO – YGO

Okay, okay! I wrote this whole chapter today, and it's not that long, but… please be happy! It did take a _lot_ of hard work!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	9. Love Lost And Love Gained

YGO – YGO

Mert-Re was sitting on the edge of the Nile River, looking down at the water (which was back to normal) which shown her reflection and the stars that were shining brightly in the sky above her. She glared at her reflection and splashed the water so you could barely see it, and looked up at the stars with tears in her eyes. _'Gods, purge me of this love that I hold for the Pharaoh. Clean out my soul so that my only love is once again Priest Mahad, who I am destined to marry.'_ Mert-Re thought.

Someone behind her cleared their throat and she looked to see who it was. It was Akil.

"Oh… good evening, brother."

"Good evening, Mert-Re. What are you doing out here all by yourself? It's dangerous out here. Especially with Bakura and those other three around here. Not to mention the Roman Empire could have spies anywhere."

"Right now, my heart is more fragile than my body."

"What do you mean?"

"Brother… I…I'm in love."

"…I know that."

"No, you don't understand. I love Mahad, but… I also hold love for the Pharaoh."

"What?"

"Ever since that night that he asked me to bear his child, some part of me is crying out for the Pharaoh."

"Mert-Re, are you insane?! Mahad loves you with all his heart and soul, if he finds out that you love the Pharaoh, how is he going to react?!" Akil yelled.

"…I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Yeah! Go see how well _that_ will turn out!"

--

Mahad was with a few of his friends and they were drinking some fresh wine when Mert-Re came up to them. "Mert-Re! Come here! Have a drink with us!"

"Oh… um… I can't." Mert-Re said. "Mahad… can I talk to you for a minute… alone?"

"Uh… sure, Mert-Re. No problem." Mahad said, and walked away from his friends with Mert-Re and once their far enough away, Mahad asked, "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Mahad… I _do_ love you."

"…But?"

"But I'm also in love with someone else!" Mert-Re blurted out.

Mahad swore that he'd die from heartbreak at that very moment. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Mahad. I'm _so_ sorry." Mert-Re said as tears came to her eyes. "I've been trying to get rid of this love, but it's just not working. The Pharaoh has a part of my heart now, and-"

"Whoa! What? It's the _Pharaoh_ that you're in love with?"

"I'm sorry!" Mert-Re cried, and ran off.

Mana came out of the pot that she had been hiding in and looked at her heartbroken brother. "Brother? Are you going to be alright?"

"No, Mana. I haven't felt _this_ low since… she told me that she slept with the Pharaoh, but… this is even _worse_!"

"…Want me to yell at her for you?" Mana asked.

"No, Mana. If anything, that would only make things worse." Mahad said. "I…I need to talk to the Pharaoh about this." He said and walked away.

--

Mahad went to the Pharaoh's room and knocked on the door. A couple minutes after there was no answer, Mahad opened the door and saw both the Pharaoh and Zahur sleeping. He slowly walked up to the bed and sat down on it next to where the Pharaoh was sleeping. He gently put his hand on the Pharaoh's bare shoulder and shook him awake while whispering, "Pharaoh… Pharaoh, wake up. I wish to speak with you."

Atem woke up slowly and as his vision cleared he saw who was looking back at him. "Mahad? W…what are you doing?"

"I wish to speak with you, Pharaoh."

"What is it?" Atem whispered.

"…Mert-Re…Mert-Re's in love with you, Pharaoh." Mahad finally said.

"…" Was Atem's only response. "…Come again?"

"It's just as I said… Mert-Re is in love with you." Mahad said again, feeling his heart shatter even more when he said it.

"…Well, I'm sorry, Mahad, but there's nothing I can do about that. Except tell her that I do not love her that way."

"Pharaoh… do you think that would work?" Mahad asked.

"Yes. I'll talk with her tomorrow." Atem said, and Mahad nodded before leaving, letting the Pharaoh continue with his sleep.

--

The next morning, Atem went outside the palace and saw Mert-Re standing there. He slowly walked up to her, and started talking. "Mert-Re… hi." Atem said. "Listen… can I talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well… Mahad told me what you said to him last night, and… I just have to say… Mert-Re, you're a very nice girl, and I like you a _lot_, but… my… heart belongs to Zahur."

"I know, Pharaoh, I know. I just can't control myself. I know you probably would prefer not to see me for a while." Mert-Re said.

"No… Mert-Re…"

"It's alright. I'll see you around, okay?" Mert-Re said, and started walking away, but Atem grabbed her wrist and made her look at him before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Huh?"

"Mert-Re, you're my best friend, and like you. You _know_ I do. A _lot_."

"…What are you trying to say, Pharaoh."

"Mert-Re… I really like you."

"…I am aware of that."

"And… I'm just not sure if I _love_ you."

"Not sure? You mean… there's a possibility that you _do_?" Mert-Re asked.

Atem sighed and placed his forehead against Mert-Re's. "I…I… what am I doing?!" He asked himself as he pushed Mert-Re away a little. "I mean… you and I are friends and you love Mahad, so what the hell am I doing?!"

"Pharaoh…" Mert-Re whispered, and hugged him.

--

Mert-Re was sitting by the Nile again. (A/N: That's her favorite place to go when she has to think!) She suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and said, "Alright. Whoever is there, come out." She said, and it turns out that it was Akil. "Oh… hello, brother." She said.

He glared slightly and replied, "I saw you with the Pharaoh earlier!" He said.

"…You did?"

"Yes. Mert-Re, I am so disappointed in you! I thought you loved Mahad!"

"I _do_!" She yelled.

"Then, you wouldn't love the Pharaoh!"

"I love both of them, okay! I can't help it!"

"You are nuts, Mert-Re! Sometimes I really can't believe you're my sister!" Akil yelled.

"Well, why don't you sell me and adopt Akiiki instead!" Mert-Re yelled back.

"At least Akiiki is _better_ than you!"

"Fine! Go ahead! You'll be happy because he's an idiot like you!" Mert-Re yelled and stomped away.

--

Kakra was sitting on a cliff, looking over Egypt's city when Marik came up to her.

"Kakra!" Marik said, and she turned to look at him.

"Oh, Marik!" She said, and bowed her head respectively for him.

Marik smiled and lifted her head up for her to look at him. "Kakra, Kakra, Kakra." He said as he shook his head. Then, leaned in and took the bandana off which covered half of her face and kissed her, which she was shocked about to say the least. He broke the kiss a minute later and looked deep into her blue eyes. "Kakra, I heard what you told Nefertari. You love me."

"Well… I… yes, I do."

"So, this _is_ what you want, is it not?"

"Yes. I want to be with you, Marik." Kakra said.

Marik smiled – a rather almost creepy smile – and dragged her off somewhere.

"Marik, where are you taking me?" She asked, but he didn't answer, only continued leading her.

They finally got to his room, and he shut the door, Kakra now knew what Marik wanted. "Marik… I… are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I want you, Kakra, and you said you wanted to be with me. So…" He said, and took his shirt off, just letting it slide to the floor. "Shall we?"

Kakra shivered at the suggestive tone in his voice, and nodded.

--

Oooo! This is really not looking too good at all. I mean… Marik and Kakra finally got together, but at the same time, Mert-Re doubts her love for Mahad and says she loves the Pharaoh! Atem is even starting to question whether he loves Mert-Re or not! Of course, he still loves Zahur, no doubts about that though!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	10. Zahur's Gone Missing

YGO – YGO

Mert-Re was sitting on the windowsill in her room, looking out at the full moon and brightly shining stars. _'What was I _thinking_?'_ Mert-Re asked herself. _'I shooed the love of my life away, and for what?! To have someone that I know I can never have!'_ She thought as tears ran down her face. _'…I love you, Mahad. I love you _so_ much. I am sorry.'_

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened and in walked the very person she had been thinking about.

"M-Mahad!" She said, and quickly wiped the tears off her face. "What are you doing in here?"

"I had to see you." Mahad said as he walked over to her to sit down in front of her on the windowsill. "Mert-Re… I've given this a _lot_ of thought, and… if… you _truly_ love the Pharaoh and not me… I accept."

"No… Mahad, wait."

"There's no need trying to explain. You obviously don't love me anymore, and since you don't there's no use trying to fight with anyone to have you. Besides… he's the Pharaoh, and I made a pledge to stay loyal to him, and I will not go against that."

"Mahad, please… listen…"

"It's okay. You can be with him now." Mahad said as he stood up and started walking away.

Mert-Re quickly got up, grabbed Mahad's wrist, and pulled him into a deep kiss. She then broke the kiss, and said, "I've given it a _lot_ of thought too, Mahad, and I realized… that it was my head that was telling me that I loved the Pharaoh, not my heart. My heart is screaming that I love _you_, and you know I _always_ follow my heart! I was stupid to follow my head! Please, Mahad… I ask for your forgiveness… and your heart back. I will _never_ break it again, and I intend to repair the damage I've done to it in the first place."

Mahad felt tears forming at the edges of his eyes. "You mean all that, Mert-Re?"

Mert-Re looked up into Mahad's eyes, lovingly. "I mean every word that just came out of my mouth, because they formed in my heart." She said as she placed both her hands on top of one another and placed them both on her heart.

"Oh… Mert-Re…" Mahad said, and pulled her into a tight hug and just held her there for a few minutes. After a few minutes, he pulled back a little so they could look each other in the eyes. He slowly leaned down and captured Mert-Re's soft lips with his own in fiery passion.

They slowly broke the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes before leaning in and kissing each other again. Only this time, Mert-Re opened her mouth and Mahad slipped his tongue in, causing her to moan lightly and rub her tongue against his.

Mahad moved forward, causing Mert-Re to fall back on the bed under him. They continued to kiss each other passionately before Mahad pulled back abruptly after realizing what they were doing. "Mert-Re…"

"Why did you stop, Mahad?" Mert-Re asked.

"We can't do this." Mahad replied. "We're not married. It's a sin."

"Aw, come on. If the Pharaoh can do it without being married to the person he sleeps with, then why can't we?"

"Mert-Re! That's because the Pharaoh can get away with that sort of thing in the God's eyes, but we cannot."

"My brother is a God, does that count?" Mert-Re asked. "I can't help it, Mahad. I'm in love with you, and I want you… badly." She whispered.

"No." Mahad said. "I _do_ love you, Mert-Re, but I cannot do this until we are married." He said as he got up. He gave a slight bow of his head to her as he said, "Good night… my love." Then, he walked out.

--

About an hour later, Mahad was sleeping on his bed when he suddenly felt someone climb on top of him and straddle his waist. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Mert-Re sitting on top of him. He blushed heavily at this. "M-Mert-R-Re? W-What are you d-d-doing?"

"I told you. I can't help myself. I know we're not married and that this is a sin, but I cannot resist you any longer. If you ask me, we should have done this a long time ago." She said, and stroked his need, making him almost immediately harden. "I see you really want this."

Mahad groaned and replied, "I know I _want_ it, but that doesn't mean that I can _have_ it."

"No, you _can_. You're just refusing to, but I'll change that." Mert-Re said and kissed him.

--

About an hour later, Mert-Re was asleep on Mahad's bed with him beside her, but he was wide awake, freaked. _'What have I done?!'_ He thought. _'Oh Ra, what have I done?! I just committed a dangerous deed! Egypt could go through a lot of troubles because of me! I should have been sterner with her! …Maybe Isis is right. I guess I _do_ have a soft spot for women.'_ He thought, and then looked at Mert-Re. _'I _do_ love her, but… I did not wish to do this until we were married.'_

--

Early the next morning, Mahad woke up to the sound of the Pharaoh screaming, as if he were in trouble. He quickly got up, threw on his outfit, and headed to the throne room where everyone already was.

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" Seth asked.

"Sorry. I had a late night." Mahad replied as he rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, what's wrong with the Pharaoh?"

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"I heard the Pharaoh scream. What's wrong with him?"

"Mahad, I'm fine." Atem said as he walked into the room and sat on the throne with Zahur right behind him and was soon sitting on the Pharaoh's lap from being pulled onto it.

"B-But I _heard_ you scream." Mahad said.

"Scream? I didn't scream, did I?" Atem asked as he looked at Zahur.

Zahur shook his head and replied, "No."

"But…but I swore you…"

"Mahad, I think there's something wrong with your head." Seth said. "The Pharaoh said he didn't scream and no one else heard him."

_'…Was I hallucinating?'_ Mahad asked.

--

Later that day, a chariot was riding across the city. In this chariot were two people. Anupu(1), the prince of southern Egypt. Also, his most trusted friend who was driving. His friend's name was Nuru(2). Anupu was about as young as Atem and was also highly respected, but they were not related at all. Anupu basically got the job as Prince of southern Egypt basically because he was just as highly respected and a lot of people loved him. Nuru and him had been best friends since they were little kids and had really grown to like each other more and more. Anupu likes to refer to Nuru as his high priest.

Suddenly, Nuru asked, "Why did you want to come to the northern palace and see Pharaoh Atem anyway, Anupu?"

"Because… I needed to tell him about the Roman spies that we saw back in Aswan." Anupu's said.

Nuru looked worriedly at Anupu and suddenly stopped the carriage.

"Hey! Why did we stop?" Anupu asked.

"I'm worried about you, Anupu. You haven't eaten or slept in days. Why don't you take a rest and once we get to the palace, you can eat something?"

"No."

"Anupu, please, you're my _best_ friend. I don't want for you to get ill or anything like that."

"Nuru, I assure you. I am fine."

"I can't accept that. Please… just follow my instructions and take a rest."

"Nuru, I said no!"

"Anupu, please. Don't make this hard."

"I said no and I am not changing my mind!" Anupu yelled. "You may be my friend, but that does not mean that you can go and tell me what I can and can't do!"

"…Anupu… I wasn't saying that you have to. I was just making a suggestion." Nuru said, almost hurtfully as if Anupu had just taken out a knife and stabbed him through the heart.

Anupu looked sad. "…I'm sorry, Nuru." He said.

"…It's alright."

--

Anupu and Nuru finally reached the palace and the guards let them pass without any hesitation since they immediately knew who they were. Anupu went right into the throne room with Nuru following right behind him.

"Anupu! Nuru!" Atem said in surprise and smiled. "How nice of you two to drop by!"

"You know these two?" Zahur asked.

"But of course, my dear Zahur." Atem said. "This is Prince Anupu and his high priest, Nuru."

Nuru bowed his head and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, fiancé of the Pharaoh."

"Oh, just go ahead and call me Zahur, and it's nice to meet you too."

"Very well."

It was Anupu's turn to bow his head as he said, "Pharaoh, I request an audience with you."

"Well, I figured as much seeing as you came all the way from Aswan to see me." Atem said. "What is it that you want to talk with me about, Prince Anupu?"

"Well, I wanted to say that a few days ago, Nuru and I spotted a couple Roman spies hanging around our palace. A boy and a girl. They… looked a lot like Zahur, your highness."

"People you know?" Atem asked.

"A boy and a girl?" Zahur asked, and Anupu nodded in reply. "And were they both an inch or two taller than me, looked a bit older?"

"Yes."

"Aemilia… Aurelianus(3)…" Zahur whispered.

"Friends of yours?" Mert-Re asked.

"More like my very own flesh and blood. They're my brother and sister." Zahur answered. (A/N: And their father is Darius(4), the Roman Emperor.)

"But… they're _Roman_." Nuru said.

"Yes?" Zahur asked.

"So, if they're your flesh and blood that would mean that you'd have to be…?"

"Roman? Yes." Zahur answered.

--

The next morning, the Pharaoh screamed after realizing something and this time, it was for real and everyone heard him. Everyone rushed into the throne room and saw Atem basically freaking out.

"What's wrong, Pharaoh?" Mahad asked.

"Zahur is gone!" Atem yelled.

"What?!" Everyone equally yelled.

YGO – YGO

Uh oh! Mahad committed a sin and Zahur has gone missing! This isn't looking too good at all! Oh, and as to where Yugi and Yami are, they're still there! I just haven't found a good scene to put them in yet!

(1): Anupu means "royal child", and is Aster's past life.

(2): Nuru means "born during the day", and is Satorious' past life.

(3): Aurelianus means "golden".

(4): Darius means "possesses a lot, wealthy".

_**REVIEW!!**_


	11. Breaking Zahur Out

YGO – YGO

"Don't worry, Pharaoh." Mert-Re said. "I'll go find Zahur."

"No. This is _my_ fault, Mert-Re. I appreciate that you want to help and save him, but… this is something that I have to do myself." Atem said.

"But Pharaoh…" Mert-Re said. "What if he was kidnapped by the Romans? Think about it. I mean… for Zahur's brother and sister to get to Aswan, they would have had to pass through here. What if they saw that he hadn't killed you, and kidnapped him to…?"

"To?" Everyone asked.

"Well, there could be one of two possibilities. One, they kidnapped him to give him a second chance and send him back here so he could kill you. Or two… they're going to kill him."

"What? But he's the prince! Why would they wanna kill the prince?" Anupu asked.

"Well, if they already have a princess and another prince, I don't see what they would think was so wrong with that. Plus, they're Roman. Natural-born killers if you ask me."

"Zahur's not like that. Otherwise, he would have killed me the first chance he got." Atem said.

"Well, obviously not _all_ Romans are like that. I mean, Zahur's okay, but… most Romans…most Romans would look for _any_ excuse to attack others." Mert-Re said.

"Yeah."

"So, please, Pharaoh! Let me handle this! You need to stay here to watch over the country anyway." Mert-Re explained. "And I…I need to prove my loyalty to you, and this great nation if I'm ever going to become a priestess." _'And marry the love of my life.'_ She added, mentally.

"Mert-Re… you're very brave, but… sometimes it's better to be wise. You cannot go on this mission alone. I _am_ going with you."

"No. Pharaoh… please. What if something happened to you? We can't afford to lose you, especially when we're basically on the brink of war."

"Mert-Re…" Atem said and walked up to her. He held both her hands in both of his and kissed her forehead. "More than any other friend… your concern for me matters the most."

_'What is this feeling burning in my blood?'_ Mahad asked himself. (A/N: That would be _jealousy_, Mahad.)

"But seriously… I'm going with you." Atem said.

"…Fine. I can't argue with you, Pharaoh. Not when it is _your_ lover that has his life at stake right now."

"I'm going too." Amisi said. "I have some business I have to take care of anyway and I have a feeling she's involved."

"Who?" Anupu asked.

"Uh… no one."

"Well… I'm going too." Anupu said.

"Well, Anupu is going, then I have to. I will not risk the Prince's safety." Nuru said.

"More like your _lover's_ safety." Jabari whispered to Azizi(1), which made his brother snicker into his hands.

"What did you just say?" Anupu asked.

"Uh… nothing."

--

Everyone who went, were on their way for Rome to try and find Zahur. They were travelling by horseback (quite obviously) and right now, Mert-Re was talking to Mahad, who had gone too.

"…Are you mad at me, Mahad?" Mert-Re asked. "Ever since the other night, you've been avoiding me."

"I am not mad. Disappointed, but not mad." Mahad replied, quite calmly and just continued staring ahead of them instead of looking at her.

"Disappointed?"

"Yes, I am disappointed in you, Mert-Re. I still can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry, Mahad." Mert-Re said.

Mahad flicked his horse's reins and made it trot up to where it was walking next to Atem's. "Pharaoh, may I talk to you?"

"Of course, Mahad. What is it?"

"Well… it's something… that happened between me and… Mert-Re, your highness."

"Alright. What happened?"

"Well, the other night we were talking, and… well… she… we…we made love."

Atem suddenly stopped his horse, which made everyone else stop their horses too. "…Mahad, it's alright."

"It is?" He asked.

"I know that you and Mert-Re love one another so I am not going to be mad about what happened." Atem said.

_'Atem really is the nicest Pharaoh I believe to have ever ruled over Egypt. I am certainly lucky just to be his priest, let alone his friend.'_ Mahad thought. "But you are going to punish us, are you not?"

"No. I will not. I am the Pharaoh, and what I say goes. And I say that both of you are innocent of that." Atem said, then flicked his horse's reins and the horse trotted away.

_'Yes. Nicest Pharaoh ever.'_ Mahad thought, and also flicked his horse's reins to follow after Atem. _'He could have had both of us beheaded if he wanted to, but… he didn't want to. Pharaoh, I am forever in your debt.'_

--

A couple days later, everyone who had gone finally reached Rome and they headed for the palace first, but soon found that no one was there. Suddenly, they heard a noise. It sounded like Zahur. They all quickly got off their horses and headed to where they had heard the sound. That led them right for the coliseum.

When they got to the top floor, they all saw Zahur standing with a boy and girl. Also, Bakura, Marik, Kakra, and Nefertari were there also, much to everyone's surprise.

Before any of them knew what happened, they found themselves all in a cage together.

Aemilia turned to them all and smirked at the Pharaoh. "Ah, Pharaoh. Welcome to Rome." She laughed. "Though I don't believe 'welcome' is the right word for what we have planned for _you_." She said, and laughed again.

Atem glared and growled a little at her. "Let Zahur go! Now!"

"Hm… no." She said, then turned her attention back to her little brother. "So… Zahur? When shall I announce that you finally killed the Pharaoh. Today? Tomorrow? Wednesday?"

"Aemilia… I wouldn't kill him, even if it was for the entire universe." Zahur said as he turned his back towards her.

"Don't worry, little brother. I'll make sure that you get to rule over the dearly departed Pharaoh's land, and do whatever you want with it."

"The answer is _no_!" Zahur said.

"No? No?!" She asked, then paused and smirked. "Oh, I get it! You're joking!" She said, then laughed. Then, she randomly started singing. (A/N: …Call it me watching too many little kid, Disney movies.)

_**Aemilia:**_

_**Don't make me laugh  
Don't make me laugh  
My funny friend, don't make me bend in half  
Don't be a card, bro  
Don't mess with Aemilia  
Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache**_

_**Don't make me laugh  
Don't pull my leg  
May I suggest you would do best to beg  
If you say no  
If you refuse  
This is your notice that I refuse to lose  
**_

Suddenly, Aurelianus grabbed Zahur and started singing.

_**  
Aurelianus:**_

_**Say yes, brother  
And go with a winner  
Believe me, that would be wiser  
Say no, poor brother  
And you're a lion's dinner  
And Atem's the appetizer  
Get the picture?**_

__Aemilia started singing again.

_**Aemilia:**_

_**Don't make me laugh  
Or slap my knee  
I'm no hyena, so Zahur  
What'll it be?  
Right this way to the world estate  
Or write your epitaph**_

_**You choose your fate  
Don't make me wait  
And brother, don't make me laugh!**_

Aemilia and Aurelianus laughed evilly, and Zahur just glared at them before looking away.

--

Zahur snuck his way down to the prison cells later that night and saw everyone there. Atem raised his head from where it was slumped when he heard footsteps and immediately went to the bars of the cell when he noticed it was Zahur.

"Zahur, did you mean it? That you'll never kill me?" Atem asked, his eyes were shining with a hint of slight… doubt.

Zahur kneeled down in front of the cell and put his hands on top of Atem's. "Of course I meant it. I couldn't ever live without you, Atem."

The doubt in Atem's eyes immediately turned to love and happiness. "I couldn't ever live without you either, Zahur. I love you."

"I love you too." Zahur whispered and they managed to kiss, even with the bars between them. "I wish I knew how to get you all out of this place, but I don't know what to do."

"Whatever happens… whether we live and get out of here or die here, we'll always be together, Zahur. Remember that." Atem whispered as he placed a gentle hand on Zahur's left cheek.

"I shall never forget."

Suddenly, Aemilia called, "Zahur, you down there! Those prisoners – especially the Pharaoh – should still be there in the morning! If they're not, you know who will take their place until we can track them down!"

"Yes, sister! I'm coming!" Zahur called back, and looked back into Atem's deep, crimson eyes. "I love you." He whispered and kissed Atem one last time before leaving.

Once Zahur was gone, Atem heard someone say, "What did I tell you? Natural-born killers. They'll kill their own if they have to."

Atem looked over and saw Mert-Re looking at him.

"It appears that way."

"It's true." Mert-Re said. "Pharaoh, I suggest you get some sleep. Something tells me that you're going to need it."

"…Alright, Mert-Re. I'll listen this time." Atem said and leaned against the wall where he had been before and fell asleep after an hour or so.

--

The next morning, Mahad felt himself being shaken awake by someone. He opened his eyes to see that it was Atem. "What is it, Pharaoh?" He asked.

"I just realized something. I find myself stupid from not thinking of this before." Atem replied.

"Pharaoh, you are not stupid. You are one of the greatest, smartest, and bravest Pharaohs to ever live in my opinion." Mahad said.

Atem just stared at him for a while. _'Yeesh, he makes it sound like he's in love with me or something.'_ The very thought made Atem flush, deeply. He cleared his throat and said, "Yes. Anyway… you have magical abilities, don't you?"

"Um… why yes, Pharaoh. Why?"

"Do you think you could get us out of this cell by using that knowledge?"

Mahad paused. "I'm the one who's stupid. I should have thought of that."

"No, I am stupid." Atem said.

"You are not stupid, Pharaoh. You're smart, and fun, and…and… dare I say handsome."

"…H…handsome?" Atem asked. _'Is he seriously in love with me? Well… I can't deny that he is a little good-looking himself.'_ He thought. (I cannot control myself. It's yaoi! I mean… come on! You gotta admit they would look at least _kinda_ cute together!)

"Uh…" Mahad said, and flushed before standing up and going over to the door. "I'll just… unlock the door, and if you would, wake everyone else up so we can all get out of here?"

"Yes. Of course." Atem said, and started waking everyone up.

Soon, they were out of the cell and they went upstairs to find Zahur. Although, they quickly came across Kakra instead. She was wearing a hood and the bandana that was covering her face, so the only part of her face that was visible was her icy blue eyes.

"So, you guys managed to find a way out, huh?" She asked. "Well, it won't do you much good. If you want Zahur back, you'll have to go through his brother and sister, and if you want to just leave, there are guards surrounding this place. Still… either way you go, you've got to get through me first."

"Grr! I don't have time for this!" Atem yelled, and simply pushed Kakra to the ground and ran off with Mert-Re and Mahad following right behind him. Although, they were the only ones to get by before Kakra got back on her feet and stopped everyone else.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"You know… you remind me of someone. Someone who I knew a _long_ time ago." Anupu said. "You remind me of my sister, Kakra… especially with those eyes."

"Well, my name is Kakra." She said as she pulled her bandana and hood off. "But I know for a fact that I do not have a brother. So, I suggest you get the hell out of here before I decide to kill you!"

"You cannot speak that way to Prince Anupu!" Nuru yelled.

"Prince?" Kakra asked.

"That's Prince Anupu Mubarak(2) to _you_, thief!" Nuru yelled.

"Mubarak?" Kakra asked, surprised.

--

Upstairs, Atem, Mert-Re, and Mahad were running through the halls, looking for Zahur when they passed a room and saw him getting struck over and over by both his sister and brother.

"Zahur!" Mert-Re called and held out his hand for him.

Zahur quickly got out of his sibling's hold and ran for them and grabbed Mert-Re's hand.

Aemilia quickly leaped for him though and grabbed his ankle. Although, Atem and Mahad had started helping Mert-Re yank him away from her.

"Let go!" Zahur yelled at his sister.

"No! You and these filthy Egyptians aren't going anywhere!" Aemilia yelled.

"Get off!" Zahur yelled and kicked her, which made her let go.

Atem quickly picked Zahur up in his arms and all four of them got away. They quickly met up with everyone else and fought off the guards outside and leave. They found their horses quite easily. They had been tied up in front of the stables. Zahur got on Atem's horse behind the Pharaoh and they all quickly started the ride back to Egypt.

YGO – YGO

…Whoa! I started this chapter yesterday and I'm surprised how quickly I got through it, especially that the cold that's been going around my house finally caught up to me, and I don't feel that well.

Anyway… I could not help the part that had a little sprinkle of Mahad x Atem in it! I was thinking about how adorably kawaii it would be if they showed just a hint of liking each other that way! I cannot control myself it is _yaoi_!

(1): Azizi means 'precious' in Egyptian, and is Syrus' past life!

(2): Mubarak means 'blessed one' in Egyptian, and is a last name!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	12. Bakura's Plan

YGO – YGO

Anupu was outside the palace the night after everyone had returned from Rome and he was just looking up at the stars. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see that it was Nuru. "Oh… Nuru, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, Prince Anupu. I just came out here to see if you are alright. After running into your sister like that a couple days ago and everything… especially like that. With the group she was with."

Anupu sighed. "Yes, that was rather disappointing… seeing as she didn't even remember me."

"I am sorry, Prince Anupu."

Anupu smiled and said, "You do not need to call me 'Prince' Anupu. Just Anupu." He said. "You and I are friends, Nuru, you know that."

"Know what?" Nuru asked. "Oh, that we are friends? Of course, I know that."

Anupu giggled. "No, that you do not need to call me prince."

_'His laugh is so adorable.'_ Nuru thought. "But seriously, Anupu. You should be getting your sleep."

There was a pause for a minute or two before Anupu simply replied, "I am not tired." He turned his back towards Nuru as he said it.

Nuru sighed and went up to Anupu and placed his hands and Anupu's shoulders, lightly rubbing them. "Anupu, please. You need your rest. An enemy could attack at any time. You must be ready."

Anupu sighed and placed one of his hands on top of the one of Nuru's that was on his right shoulder. Then, he leaned against Nuru so that his head was placed over Nuru's heart, which he could hear beating, slowly.

"Well, well, well! Look what we got here!" Someone said and they broke away from each other and looked to see Jabari leaning up against an Obelisk. (A/N: No pun intended!)

"How do you keep popping in out of nowhere?!" Anupu asked.

"Seriously… that is a little creepy how you do that." Nuru added.

"I was here the whole time. You two were just too busy being wrapped up in each other that you did not notice." Jabari calmly said.

His statement made both Anupu and Nuru blush visibly, despite their dark skin.

"I knew it!" Jabari said.

"Knew what?" Anupu asked.

"I knew that you two were in love with each other!" Jabari said.

"What? We do not!" They both said at the same time, then looked at each other, then looked away again, blushing.

"Yes, you do. You cannot hide anything from the God of the Nile." Jabari stated.

"If we love each other, then you are in love with Azizi!" Anupu said.

There was silence.

"…Do you?" Anupu asked.

"I don't have a problem!" Jabari yelled. "So, I love my brother. So what?"

"So what?!" Anupu asked. "He's your brother! That's like me and Nuru loving each other!"

"Which you do!" Jabari said and started walking away. "I'll leave you two to confess now."

--

Nuru was inside Anupu's room as he watched his best friend walk back in forth, saying how much of an idiot and jerk Jabari was.

"I mean… what does he know anyway?!" Anupu said. "Just because he's the human form of Obelisk does not mean that he knows how we feel about each other! Besides… we do not love each other that way! I mean, how could we?!"

Nuru sighed.

"…Nuru? What's wrong?" Anupu asked.

Nuru stood up and walked in front of Anupu, then placed his hands on Anupu's shoulders. "Must we always be just friends? Are we capable of nothing else? Can we not… for just a moment or two… be something… more?" He asked as he placed a hand against Anupu's cheek.

Anupu swallowed hard as he looked into Nuru's deep, glittering, violet eyes. "W…what exactly are you trying to say? That… you wish to be something…" He swallowed hard again. "More?"

Nuru sighed and turned his back towards Anupu. "Nothing. Forget I even said anything. It's not a big deal."

"No, tell me." Anupu said as he placed a hand on Nuru's shoulder.

"Anupu…" Nuru whispered, then leaned down and kissed him. He broke the kiss a minute later and placed his forehead against Anupu's. "I love you, Anupu. Please… just do not hate me for my feelings."

"Nuru, I could never hate you." Anupu said and placed his hands on Nuru's shoulders. "And… I love you too." He whispered and placed a kiss to Nuru's lips.

Nuru gently purred in his throat in contentment and pushed Anupu down onto his bed.

They broke the kiss and Anupu whispered, "Nuru?"

"Yes, Anupu?"

"I love you." He whispered.

Nuru leaned down and whispered, "I love you too." Then, he connected his lips to Anupu's again.

--

Meanwhile, everyone else was in Victoria's room, which Mert-Re had graciously convinced the Pharaoh for her to use for a little while. They were talking and cracking jokes, just having a good time.

"Oh! You know what we should do?" Melody suddenly said. "We should do impressions of different people!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Sirena said. (A/N: I know I never added her before, but she's there, alright?)

"Exactly!" Melody said. "I call doing Mert-Re!"

"What?" Victoria asked. "You can't do Mert-Re."

"Why not?"

"Because she's the one who gave us this room, the one who's helping us out so much. She could probably kick us out just as easily."

"You're scared of who you're reincarnated from?" Melody asked. "That's weak! Come on! Who I'm reincarnated from is evil, and I'm not scared of her!"

"News flash!" Aster cut in. "You're dating someone who's evil!"

"…Good point." Melody said. "Come on, Tory! Please!"

"…Oh…oh… with the face and eyes, and the- grr! Alright! Just don't let her catch you!"

"I'm not gonna be going around doing it all the time. Just this once." Melody said, then cleared her throat and began her impression. "My name is Mert-Re. Oh, I'm so in love with the Pharaoh. Wait! I'm in love with Mahad! No, I love the Pharaoh. Wait! Now I love Mahad again! Now I love the Pharaoh, Mahad, the Pharaoh, Mahad!" She said, and then started laughing, along with everyone else except for Yami, Dark Magician, and Victoria. Melody soon stopped laughing though and slapped her hands over her mouth when she noticed Mert-Re was leaning against in the doorway. "M-M-Mert-R-Re!" Melody stuttered. "I-I didn't hear you come in."

Mert-Re just stared at her, blinking occasionally.

Melody bowed her head in shame and said, "I'm sorry. You can throw me out if you want to…"

"Relax. I am not mad." Mert-Re said. "I've realized what I've done and made up for it."

"You and Mahad made up?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. Did I not tell you?"

"No."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that now."

"Huh? How could remember?" Aster asked. "You're telling us that you remember because you were there in _person_? That's impossible, because that would make you… what? 5,000 years old?"

"Yes?" Dark Magician asked.

"Oh." Aster said in understanding.

"Well… looking good for someone your age." Sirena said.

Dark Magician slumped. "Yes… my age. You make me sound like an old geezer or something."

"Sorry, but… who are you then? …You know… _besides_ Dark Magician?" Sirena asked.

"Well, if you haven't heard… I'm Mahad. …The soul of him anyway."

"Soul of him?" Sirena asked. "But if you're his soul… then does that mean he doesn't have a soul right now?"

Dark Magician was about to answer, but Jaden cut in.

"No, he does. Mahad is from now… which is the past. Dark Magician here, like all of us, is from the future. So, there's basically like two of them here right now." Jaden said, happily with a kitty-like smile on his face.

Everyone looked at Jaden, surprised as hell that he got the answer right. Especially since he barely knew what ten times ten was.

"Wow!" Victoria said.

"…I guess people really _can_ shock you at times." Zane said. "Excuse now while I faint from surprise." He said, then fainted.

Syrus just stared at Zane's fainted form before saying, "I think I'll join you." He said and fainted. Ironically, his head fell onto Zane's chest.

"Syrus… you didn't really faint." Amanda said.

"Shh!" Syrus said quickly, and pretended to be out cold again.

Amanda sighed as she shook her head. "That boy will do _anything_ to be close to Zane."

"Hey, come on, Ama!" Jazzmine said. "They're in love!"

"Well, you got me there!" Amanda said with a smile.

--

Later that night, Victoria was standing out on the balcony of the room, looking up at the stars. Dark Magician suddenly came out and walked over to her to stand next to her.

"Victoria?" Dark Magician asked.

"Yes?"

"I…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are _you_ sorry for?"

"For getting mad at you… about… the whole kiss thing."

"Dark Magician…"

"Mahad."

"…Mahad. You had every right to get mad at me. I wasn't supposed to kiss him. I love _you_, and he loves _Yugi_. So, we should not have done that… at all. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry, and I am."

"Victoria… I never told you about what I did in the past…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You aren't the only one who kissed someone they weren't supposed to."

"Huh? Who did _you_ kiss?"

"…Same person."

"You and Yami kissed?!" Victoria yelled.

"Shh!" Dark Magician quickly said as he slapped his hands over Victoria's mouth. "You're gonna wake everyone up. You have to be quiet."

Victoria muffled something.

Dark Magician removed his hands and asked, "What?"

"I asked when that happened."

"It happened 5,000 years ago when I was still… you know… fully me."

"So, it wasn't you and _Yami_ who kissed… but you and _Atem_?"

"It was a long time ago… and it only happened once."

"How…how far did you guys go?" Victoria asked.

"It was only a kiss, I swear." Dark Magician said.

"Tell me the story." Victoria said as she sat down on the balcony floor, cross-legged.

Dark Magician sat down in front of her the same way and began telling her the whole story. "Well, one night… a night a lot like tonight…"

--

Meanwhile, in the Pharaoh's room, Atem was looking through a spell book with Mahad standing next to him, helping him through it. Zahur was fast asleep on Atem's bed so they were trying to be quiet and let him sleep.

"What about this spell, Mahad?" Atem asked. "Is it a powerful one?"

"Well, yes. I suppose so, but remember what I always tell you."

"I know, I know. It's better to be wise, than to be powerful, but you gotta have _some_ power, am I right?" Atem explained.

"I guess so." Mahad said.

"Can you teach me how to do it?"

"Sure, but we'll have to leave the room because it could get a little loud and I don't want to wake up Zahur."

"Good idea." Atem said. Then, he followed Mahad from his room into the training room.

"Alright. Now, Pharaoh… focus all your energy into your hands." Mahad said after he finished setting up a target.

"My hands?"

"Yes. This spell lets you harness and control fire. You have to control it with your hands." Mahad said.

"Alright." Atem said and closed his eyes, focusing all his energy into his hands. He started to mumble the spell and the fire started to appear in the palm of his hands. "Fire's power and fire's might… protect me every day and night!" Atem chanted and held his hands out to his sides and the fire created a circle around him. Then, the fire spread out in all directions.

"Ah!" Mahad screamed as he held his hands out to protect him, and the fire burned his hands. The fire went out and he kneeled down, clutching his hands to himself.

Atem gasped. "Mahad!" He cried and ran over to him. He kneeled down in front of his priest and said, "Mahad, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I did not want to hurt you!"

"It's alright, Pharaoh. I know it was an accident." He said, but still could not get rid of the pain.

"Let me heal you! I know a good water healing spell!" Atem said, then stood up and went out into the hallway. He saw one of his servants and called him over.

"What is it, your highness?" The servant asked.

"Get some pure water! And fast!" Atem ordered. "That's an order!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The servant said and quickly ran off to get the Pharaoh what he wanted. He came back just a minute later with a bucket full of water. "Here you go, your highness!" He said. "Straight from the Nile! As pure as water can be!"

"Thank you!" Atem said and took the bucket of water, then tossed something to the servant. It was a small pouch full of gold coins. "Take it. You earned it." Atem said, and went back into the training room with the bucket of water. He ran over to Mahad and kneeled down in front of him again. "Put your hands out."

Mahad placed his hands out in front of him, showing just how badly his hands were burned.

"Now hold still." Atem said. He gently dipped his hands fully in the water, then took them out and placed them on top of Mahad's. He then chanted, "Dispell the agony, let these wounds heal. Banish the suffering, no suffering to feel."

Mahad flinched as he felt his hands sting for a minute before they felt a lot better. He watched as Atem removed his hands from his and was a little shocked. There was no longer a single scratch on his hands. "Where did you learn that?"

"Mert-Re taught me. She's quite a spell caster."

"Yes. Quite." Mahad agreed. Suddenly, he took Atem's hands into his own.

"Huh? Mahad?"

"Thank you, Pharaoh. I am truly in your debt."

"No. You do not owe me anything, Mahad." Atem reassured him. "I did it because I do not want to see you hurt. It makes me sad."

"Thank you for your concern about me, Pharaoh. It means a lot to me."

"Sure… anytime."

They didn't even notice that they were leaning in closer to each other. Finally, their lips met in a small, chaste kiss. They stayed in the kiss for a moment or two before they finally broke away.

"Um… was that weird?" Atem asked.

"Well, it wasn't horrible… or even bad really."

--

Back on the balcony, Dark Magician had just gotten done telling his story.

"And that's what happened."

"Hm… so he heals you, and you two suddenly kiss and don't really care all that much?" Victoria asked.

"Well… yeah, I guess so. You make it sound like it was just out of nowhere, but yeah. That's what happened."

"Well, you wanna know what I think about that?"

"What?" Dark Magician asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"I think that…" Victoria paused to build up the suspense. She suddenly gained a kitty face and glittery eyes, which made her look like a chibby. "I think that is _so_ cute!"

--

Up on the cliff overlooking the city, sat Nefertari. She was looking at the city with a sort of hatred in her eyes. Why did she hate the city so much? Well, some people say that Bakura was the one who created those feelings in her. He persuaded her that the Pharaoh and everyone who liked him were the bad ones. She was becoming so bad that her powerful spirit monster was turning into an evil demon, much like Bakura's had. Her spirit monster was powerful alright. It was called the Nine-tailed demon fox. (A/N: Yes, I got that from Naruto!) Both their monsters were evil indeed, but combined together; they could create something even more terrible and disastrous. (A/N: Okay, I'm gonna stop. I'm giving myself chills!)

Kakra suddenly came up and sat down next to her. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm silently vowing revenge on the Pharaoh and everyone who likes him for the murder of Bakura's people and family."

"Nefertari… do you ever think that Bakura is just using you?"

"No. Why would he do that?"

"You know he can see people's spirit monsters. What if he just saw yours and thought 'wow, I could really use her to help take over the world'? I mean… I'm just worried about you, Nefertari. He really _could_ be just using you."

"That's impossible. Bakura chose me because he loves me."

"No! He chose you because you were the person with the strongest spirit monster, yet he knew he could still persuade you to join him!" Kakra said as she stood up, trying desperately to knock some sense into her best friend.

"You're wrong!" Nefertari said as she stood up also. "Bakura loves me, and he wanted to help me! That's why he chose me over everyone else!"

"Nefertari, pull yourself together!" Kakra yelled as she placed her hands on Nefertari's shoulders. "You're so blinded by fake love that you cannot see what's right in front of you! People who _truly_ care about you!"

"You do not know Bakura like I do!" Nefertari yelled, and then pushed Kakra away to run off and find Bakura.

--

In Bakura's room, Bakura was sitting on his bed. Suddenly, he heard the curtain/cloth that blocked his doorway swing open and he turned just in time to feel Nefertari hug him. The force of her body colliding with his pushed him against the wall.

"Nefertari! What are you doing?" Bakura asked.

"Say it is not true, Bakura!"

"What's not true?"

Nefertari pulled back so that Bakura could see the tears that were spilling from her eyes and down her face. "Say it isn't true that you are using me!"

"What? Who told you that? I'll kill them!"

"…It was Kakra."

Bakura growled and stomped outside. "Kakra!" He yelled.

Kakra walked up to him and glared. "What?!"

Bakura pushed Kakra into the ground and held her there. "Why the hell did you tell Nefertari that I'm using her, you ungrateful wench!"

"She… deserves better than you! She… deserves someone who can truly love her!" Kakra yelled. "Not someone who's just using her for their own personal gain!"

"I do love her!" Bakura yelled. "She's probably the only one I truly do love! Don't you dare go around telling her how I feel about her again! You understand me?! Otherwise, I'll do _much_ worse!" He yelled, then got up and went back into his room, which was also his house. He sat on the bed and looked at Nefertari who was looking at herself in the mirror.

Nefertari sighed. She couldn't help but feeling sorry for Kakra. With Bakura's strength and cold heart, he could have just as easily killed her, and it would've been all her fault.

"Nefertari?" Bakura asked, and she simply looked at him. "Come here." He said as he patted the spot on his bed next to him.

Nefertari nodded and sat down on the bed next to him.

Bakura scooted closer and placed his hand on her knee as he started sucking on her neck. "I do love you, Nefertari. Never forget that." He said, then pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her and practically forced his tongue into her mouth. _'Just a few more times of doing this, and our souls can link as one. Then, our soul monsters can combine and we'll be able to wipe out any fools who get in our way! We'll rule the world together!'_

YGO – YGO

Wow! I surprise myself sometimes! I get inspiration for this story from watching YouTube videos! Isn't that just the strangest thing? Anyway… yes, my past life is evil! I already got ideas for my sequel involving Nefertari! …Oops. Oh well! Yes, there will be a sequel! I just gotta finish _this_ story first!

I know, Bakura is a little out of character, and I am sorry!

Oh, and for those of you who aren't really into it… I'm sorry about the Mahad x Atem part, but like I said… they can be cute together!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	13. Live Or Die?

YGO – YGO

It had been a couple days since Kakra's little unpleasant run-in with Bakura about Nefertari. Kakra was now headed to the palace on her horse. She had a plan to lure a couple people out to where Bakura was so they could deal with him. Although, to do that, she would have to do something drastic. She had to steal something important.

--

At the palace, Amisi was sitting in Seth's room. She had wanted to talk to him about something important, but he had to rush off somewhere so she was sitting in his room, waiting for him to return. She was holding the millennium rod close to her, since he had left it in her care. Suddenly, she heard someone come through the window. They hit her in the back and knocked her over.

"Thanks for this." The mysterious person said as they took the millennium rod from Amisi's grip.

Amisi caught a glimpse of the stranger before passing out.

--

A couple minutes later, Seth came back in the room and saw Amisi lying there.

"Amisi!" He cried then ran over to her and held her close to him. "Amisi! Wake up!" He was about ready to cry when she didn't open her eyes. "Amisi!"

Amisi finally opened her eyes and looked at Seth. "Seth? W…what happened?"

"That's what _I_ wanna know." Seth answered. "Who did this to you, Amisi?"

"I…I can't remember. I just remember a sharp pain in my back, like someone had kicked me, and then… nothing." She said, then suddenly remembered what the stranger looked like, and remembered who it was. "It was Kakra!"

Seth growled. "We'll get her for this!" He said as he picked Amisi up in his arms, bridal-style, and ran out of his room and into the throne room. "Pharaoh! Kakra is here!"

"Kakra?!" Anupu asked, shocked.

_'Uh oh…'_ Nuru thought.

"Yes! She attacked Amisi!" Seth said.

"Split up! Find her!" Atem ordered, and all the guards went off to do just that.

"Looking for me?" Someone asked, and everyone looked up to see Kakra hanging from the ceiling.

"Yes, we are!" Amisi said as she got down from Seth's arms. "Now give back what you stole from me!"

"Stole?" Seth asked. "What did she steal?"

"You mean this?" Kakra asked in a teasing tone as she held the millennium rod out in front of her. Then, she flipped herself off the ceiling and landed on the floor, perfectly on her feet. "If you want this millennium item from me, you'll have to catch me first and take it from me." She said, and then ran off.

Everyone ran off after her, and they soon found her back in Seth's room, on the balcony.

"You know, I only have to do _one_ thing to get away from you all. That is to…" Kakra said, and jumped on the railing of the balcony. "Jump!" She said and jumped off. Everyone looked over the railing to see her land in the Nile.

"She must have known that she was going to land in the river." Akiiki said.

"No duh! You think?" Jabari replied, sarcastically.

"Come on! Let's go get her!" Atem said, and they all ran towards the palace doors and outside to see her run back to her horse, get on it, and ride off. "The chase isn't over yet! Let's follow her!" He said, and went into the stables where all the horses were kept.

"I'm coming with you!" Zahur said.

"No. I don't want you getting hurt." Atem said.

"I'll be fine. If I can handle being tortured by my own family alone, I can handle this." Zahur said, and got behind Atem on his horse anyway.

Atem sighed. "I really wish you wouldn't come."

"Well, I'm going to. Whether you like it or not."

"Alright, alright." Atem said. "Just be careful."

"I will."

"I'm going with you too, Pharaoh." Mahad said. "I want to make sure that you two stay safe. I wouldn't want anything happening to either of you."

"If you're going, Mahad, then I am going too." Mert-Re said. "I want you safe as much as you want them safe."

"No." Mahad said, rather flatly. "I will not put you in _any_ danger. You stay here. We'll be back shortly."

"But, Mahad… I don't want you to get hurt." Mert-Re said as she wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Mert-Re…" Mahad whispered. Then, he leaned down and kissed her, gently. Then, he broke away and whispered, "I love you. I'll be back soon, my love. I promise."

"Oh…" Mert-Re whispered, and hugged him. "I love you too. Please…please be careful."

Mahad hugged her back and said, "I will." Then, he broke away from Mert-Re's grip and got on one of the horses. "Alright. Let's go."

"Right!" Atem said, and they rode out of the stables and went in the direction which Kakra had ridden off in.

--

Kakra came back to where Bakura, Marik, and Nefertari were. What she did not expect was Bakura waiting for her.

"Well, well, well… Kakra, where have you been?" Bakura asked.

"I went to the palace."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to get something."

"What did you get?"

"Like hell I'm going to tell _you_!" Kakra said, and started walking away.

Bakura caught a glimpse of gold which reflected the sun coming from Kakra's belt. He grabbed her and pulled out the millennium rod out. He smirked and said, "So, you went to get a millennium item? Why, thank you, Kakra! I'll forgive you for trying to brainwash Nefertari now!"

Kakra snatched the rod back and said, "I didn't get it for you, you lowlife! I got it for Marik! He's the one who deserves it!"

"Marik?! That nobody?! He'll probably just ruin the damned thing!" Bakura yelled.

"That's not true!" Kakra said. "He'll probably take better care of it then you!"

They suddenly heard the sound of horse hoofs pounding against the ground. They looked to see Atem, Zahur, and Mahad riding towards them.

"It looks like you picked up a crowd on your little escapade."

_'Good. That's what I wanted.'_ Kakra thought.

"Kakra! Give us back the millennium rod now!" Atem said.

"Yeah… like we're gonna listen to you!" Bakura said.

"Why you!" Mahad said in a warning tone. "How dare you speak to the Pharaoh that way!"

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it, numbnuts!"

Mahad's mouth just kept opening and closing; he looked like a fish out of water.

"Don't call Mahad names!" Zahur said.

"You can't tell me what to do, you twit!" Bakura yelled. "Do you have any idea what I could do to you?!"

"You touch Zahur, and die!" Atem yelled back.

"I don't have time for your little games!" Bakura said, and walked away.

"Now…" Atem said and got off his horse. "Give us back the millennium rod now!"

"Sorry, but I cannot." Kakra said, and ran off.

"Stop!" Atem yelled.

Mahad went up to Atem and placed his hands on the Pharaoh's shoulders. "It'll be alright, Pharaoh. I don't think that them having _one_ of the items is going to cause that much of a problem."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Atem said.

"Ahh!" Zahur screamed as the horses suddenly got scared by something and stood up on their hind legs, which made Zahur fall off and the horses ran off back towards the city.

"Aw man… how are we going to get back to the city?" Mahad asked. "That'll take us all night."

"Well then… I guess we should stop standing here and start moving." Atem said and started walking.

Zahur and Mahad looked at each other, shrugged, and went after Atem.

--

Up on the hill, Nefertari was practicing on controlling her spirit monster, and finally got the hang of it and brought it out. (That's what had scared the horses, seeing her spirit monster.)

--

Really early the next morning, Mert-Re came outside the palace. She looked up at the sky that was beginning to turn orange with the rising sun. _'Oh, Mahad, where are you? I thought you would be back by now…'_ She thought. She suddenly saw someone coming towards her out of the corner of her eye and she looked to see that it was exactly who she wanted to see. "Mahad!" She said, happily and ran up to him.

Mahad picked her up and twirled her around. "It's good to see you too, Mert-Re."

Mert-Re got put down and she kissed Mahad before asking, "Where were you? You had me worried as hell. I couldn't sleep at all last night, because I never can when I know that you're not in the palace."

"Apparently, something had spooked our horses so they ran off without us, and we had to walk back home." Mahad explained.

"Oh. Well… I was worried."

Mahad hugged her and said, "I know, and your concern for me means a lot."

Atem and Zahur came up and smiled at the site before them.

"I see that you two are enjoying yourselves." Atem said.

"O-Oh, Pharaoh!" Mahad said. "Well… yes, I am enjoying myself… quite well."

"I'm glad!" Atem said.

"Mahad, you're back!" Some girl called and they looked in time to see Mahad get pounced by said girl onto the ground.

"Nebit(1), what are you doing?!" Mert-Re yelled.

"I'm hugging my love if you don't mind! So shoo!" Nebit said as she waved a hand at Mert-Re.

"Excuse me?! _Your_ love?!"

"Nebit, for the last time, I do not like you!" Mahad yelled. "I'm in love with Mert-Re! You cannot have me!"

"…I think I need to know what's going on here." Zahur said.

"Well… you see… Nebit here was one of Mahad and Mert-Re's childhood friends. Though, when Nebit introduced Mahad to Mert-Re, she got jealous when she found out that they started to like each other… more than friends, and stopped talking to them. Now she's convinced that she's in love with him. So, she and Mert-Re do not like each other anymore, and they're always fighting over Mahad." Atem explained.

Nebit got up and pointed at Mert-Re, accusingly. "That's right! You betrayed me! I had told you before I introduced you two that I had feelings for him!"

"I fell in love! You cannot stop love! That's like trying to stop the wind! It's impossible!" Mert-Re yelled back.

"You love him?! You put his life in danger!" Nebit yelled.

Mert-Re was taken aback by that comment.

"You didn't think I knew! I heard where he just went! He could have died out there, and I bet you just told him to go and get himself killed! Well, _I_ would have gone with him at the very least! I would never let him do anything to put his life in danger!"

Mert-Re growled. "You… why you…!"

Atem and Zahur were getting a little mad too.

"You should totally teach this girl a lesson she'll never forget!" Zahur said.

"Yeah! Don't take that, Mert-Re!" Atem agreed.

"…I won't…" Mert-Re said.

"Huh?" Nebit asked.

"I won't… ever let anything like that happen to Mahad again." Mert-Re said with her head bowed in shame. Then, she looked up with a dark glare pointed right at Nebit. "So you can just get lost!" She yelled.

Mahad smiled. "Mert-Re?"

Mert-Re looked at Mahad with a gentle look on her face. "Yes?"

Mahad just got up, went over to Mert-Re, and gave her a hug. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Then, she looked at Nebit, also with a harsh glare. "And for your information, Nebit… Mert-Re _did_ want to go with me to make sure that I didn't get hurt, but I wouldn't let her because I did not want to put _her_ life in danger! I _love_ her!" He said, then started to walk into the palace. "Oh, and uh… I'm not your love." He said, and walked right into the palace. (A/N: Woo! Go Mahad!)

--

Mert-Re had followed Mahad into the palace and asked, "Hey… where are you going?"

"I need some sleep. I've been up all night, and I'm really tired. I asked the Pharaoh if it was okay if I slept today, and he said that it was, so…"

"Oh… so… I'm not going to see you today?"

"You can go with him if you want to." Atem said from behind her.

Mert-Re turned around and asked, "Really?"

"Yes. Why don't you both get some sleep?" Atem said. "Besides… you said yourself out there that you couldn't get any sleep last night because he wasn't here."

"Well… if you say so, Pharaoh."

Atem gave her a look

"I mean Atem."

"Thank you." He said, and Mert-Re smiled before both she and Mahad walked off to his room.

--

Mahad and Mert-Re walked into Mahad's room sat on the bed together. There was a rather awkward silence as they just sat there.

"So…" Mert-Re said, finally breaking the silence. "Your room looks nice." She said, and Mahad just laughed at her poor attempt to strike up a conversation.

"That's all you've got to say?"

Mert-Re blushed, and said, "Well… things have been a little awkward for us since… you know…"

"I know." Mahad said. Then, he scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around Mert-Re's shoulder. "You're the only person I would ever even consider doing that with though."

"Would you do it with Atem?"

"Huh?" Mahad asked.

Mert-Re looked at Mahad with a teasing smile. "Oh, don't give me that. I saw you two together the other night in the training room."

"You…you saw that?" Mahad asked. "Mert-Re, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about that!"

Mert-Re giggled, and said, "Hey… relax. I'm not mad at you. That just makes us even… right?"

"I…I guess." Mahad said, and then realized all of what she said. "Wait! You're not mad? I thought you'd be furious with me."

"No, I'm not mad. In fact… it was rather cute."

"…It was?"

"Of course." Mert-Re said, then yawned and laid back on his bed. "I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Then, lay down, you knucklehead." Mert-Re said, once again, teasing him.

"Right." Mahad said and laid down next to Mert-Re.

Mert-Re smiled and scooted closer, then placed her head against Mahad's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mahad whispered and kissed her.

Mert-Re made a purring noise in her throat in approval and deepened the kiss.

Mahad broke the kiss and said, "I thought you were tired."

"I am. I just like kissing you." Mert-Re said, and kissed his neck. She then, placed her head back on his chest and whispered, "I love you, baby."

Mahad smiled and said, "I love you too."

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

--

Mahad woke up a few hours later with Mert-Re practically lying on top of him. He blushed and gently pushed her off. As he was about to get out of bed, he heard a yawn. He looked back to see Mert-Re sit up and rub her eyes, tiredly, making her look really cute.

"Mahad, where are you going?" Mert-Re asked.

"I'm going back out into the throne room. I can't stay asleep all day."

"Mahad, Atem said that he didn't mind if you did. Besides… you've been working yourself too hard lately. You hardly get any sleep anymore, you're always forcing yourself to stay awake, even when you're about ready to pass out, and you have to wait until someone forces you to go to bed. I'm worried."

"Mert-Re, don't worry. I'm alright." Mahad said, and stood up to get ready to back out into the throne room, but he suddenly fainted.

"Mahad!" Mert-Re said, and hurried back to his side. She placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up. "Oh Ra… no." She said as tears started streaming down her face. She ran out in the hallway to find someone who could help her. She saw her brother. "Akil!"

Akil ran over to his sister. "What? What's wrong?"

"Mahad passed out! I need your help to take him to the healing room!" Mert-Re said.

"Alright." Akil said and ran into the room and up to Mahad. He picked him up and brought him onto his back. "Come on. Let's go." He said, and headed out to the healing room with Mert-Re following close behind.

They got to the room to see everyone in there.

"Isis!" Akil called, and Isis walked up to him.

"What?" She asked.

"Mahad passed out and he's got a fever."

"Him too?" She asked.

"Huh?" Mert-Re asked.

"The Pharaoh and Zahur have the same symptoms. Place him on that bed." Isis said as she pointed to the bed which was next to the one Zahur was lying on.

Akil did what he was told. "What's going on with them?"

"It looks like some kind of poison." Isis replied.

"P-Poison?" Mert-Re asked.

"Oh!" Sirena said as she suddenly remembered something. "I have some medicine that helps with all kinds of poison." She said, then went to her bag and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid.

"That just looks like water." Bastion said.

"It is… until I add this." Sirena said as she pulled out a little plastic bag of green leaves. She crumpled up the leaves in her hands and put it them in the bottle. She put the cap to the bottle back on and shook the bottle. The leaves made the water turn greenish-blue and she unscrewed the top again. She handed the bottle to who was closest to her, which happened to be Mana. "Have them drink this. It should do the trick."

"Alright." Mana said, and did as she was told.

--

A few minutes later, none of them had moved yet.

"Mana, let me ask you again…" Sirena said as she sat down next to Mana who was sitting next to her brother's bed, crying. Mana looked at Sirena and Sirena finished. "Are you positive that the three of them swallowed the antidote?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it." Mana said, then looked down and started crying again. "It doesn't matter. It didn't have any effect."

Akil looked around. "Hey. Does anyone know where Mert-Re went?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh, I hope she's not doing anything rash…" Akil said, nervously.

Akiiki went up to Akil and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She can handle anything. In the meantime… we should pray for the wellbeing of these three."

"Yeah… you're right." Akil said.

--

A little while later, Mert-Re walked back into the room and sat down on the other side of Mahad's bed that Mana was.

"Mert-Re?" Mana asked in a very sad tone with tears still running down her face.

"Mana, please don't cry anymore. People always have to be strong… no matter what." Mert-Re said and looked at Mahad.

Mana sniffed and said, "Okay. I'll try."

Mert-Re lifted Mahad's upper body up and hugged him, so his nose was buried in her neck. _'Mahad… _please_ forgive me. If I had known that… you had been poisoned, I would've have solved this problem earlier, and… you'd still be right here now.'_ She thought.

"Mert-Re…" Someone whispered, and Mert-Re's eyes widened. "I-I… can't… breath."

"Mahad…" Mert-Re whispered and moved Mahad away so she could see his face.

Mahad opened his eyes a little and looked at her, hazily. "I'm kinda… dizzy."

"B-But… I thought you were…" Mert-Re said.

"Brother!" Mana said, happily.

"I think it's normal that you'd feel dizzy." Someone said, and Mert-Re looked to see Sirena now kneeling next to Atem's bed.

Sirena was sucking some blood out of Atem's neck, and pulled away to say something else. (A/N: Okay, so I'm making Sirena some kind of vampire!) "Whoa! I gotta tell ya! Even for me, this poison backs quite a wallop!"

"Are you telling me that you…"

"Huh?" Sirena asked once she heard Atem say something in his sleep.

"Well, well, Zahur. You stripping for me is a great birthday gift!" Atem mumbled in his sleep. (Hahahaha! I'm sorry, Atem! I just couldn't resist!)

"This one is just too weird." Sirena said and got up.

Mana went over to Atem's bed. "Pharaoh?"

Atem opened his eyes. "Huh? Was it… just a dream? How disappointing."

Mana face palmed. "I should have known you were dreaming about Zahur."

Zahur opened his eyes and Mana looked at him. "Hey! Zahur, are you okay?" Sirena asked.

"Uh-huh." Zahur said, weakly.

"That means… that everyone is still alive. I'm so glad." Mahad said.

"I was only able to revive you because the poison hadn't completely gone through your bodies. Had I been any later, it would've been too late." Sirena said.

Mahad looked up at Mert-Re and said, "I'm sorry, Mert-Re… for making you worry."

"Stop it. Don't apologize." Mert-Re said, then just turned around so no one could see her face.

"Mert-Re?" Mahad whispered.

Melody went up and looked at Mert-Re. "Huh? What gives Mert-Re? I thought people were always supposed to be strong no matter what."

"Shut up!" Mert-Re said and hit Melody over the head.

"Don't be silly, Melody." Victoria said. "I've known about Mert-Re since the day I was born and I have never once heard of her ever shedding tears."

"Well then, what do you call _these_ babies?" Melody asked.

"Let me take a closer look." Victoria said.

Mert-Re just pushed them both away and looked back at everyone else with tears indeed in her eyes. "Why should I cry anyway? Everyone is alive now, aren't they?"

Mahad smiled at her and thought, _'Mert-Re… thank you.'_

--

About an hour later, Atem, Zahur, and Mahad had gotten enough strength back to at least sit up.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I let Kakra get away with the millennium rod." Mahad said.

"Yeah, I know, Mahad. Don't worry about too much though. We can always get it back later." Mert-Re said as she rummaged through Sirena's bag (with her permission of course). "But here… drink this." She said as she took out another bottle. This one was filled with a reddish liquid. "Atem, Zahur, you too." She said as she tossed them each a bottle of the same liquid.

"Yeah, but… what is it?" Mahad asked.

"Just drink it! Come on, it's my special potion!" Sirena said. "I sucked out a lot of blood from you three along with the poison. So, if you drink this potion, it'll increase your body's blood content _and_ make you healthy."

Zahur took a sip and nearly gagged. "Maybe so if it doesn't kill us first."

Atem took a sip too and shuddered. "Just try to bear it, Zahur, because the longer we take to recover, the longer we're vulnerable to our enemies." He said, then took another sip.

_'He's right. We have to get better as soon as possible.'_ Mahad thought, then held his breath and started drinking the weird liquid.

"Hey! Sirena, look! I brought you some more ingredients!" Mana said as she ran up to her.

"Excellent! Good work, Mana!" Sirena said.

Mana dumped out the ingredients onto the table and everyone saw what it was. The ingredients consisted of a couple cobras, and some strange plants.

"I mixed the blood of this poisonous snake and these rare plants in my mouth and there you have it! My special potion! Watch and learn!" Sirena said, then bit into the dead snake to get it's blood, then put some of the plants in her mouth and mixed it up. Mana brought all the now empty bottles back to Sirena.

"Here you go!" Mana said as she handed one of the bottles to Sirena.

Sirena took the bottle and spit the "potion" into it. "Thank you."

Mana turned around and said, "So… who's first?"

"No thanks." Mahad said as he clenched his stomach and had his other hand over his mouth, looking like he was going to puke.

"I think I'm started to feel _more_ sick." Zahur said as he held his hands up in defense.

Atem shuddered again and said, "I think that there are some secrets that are indeed better left unknown."

--

Mert-Re went into the healing room to check up on everyone before going to bed. She smiled when she saw that all three of them were sleeping peacefully in their beds.

_'I'm glad that they are all alright. I wouldn't be happy ever again if anything happened to any of them.'_ Mert-Re thought. _'I want them all around for a _long_ time.'_

YGO – YGO

Wow! This chapter was _long_! A lot of things happened! Although… I must say… I'm _finally_ starting to get into the more interesting stuff in this story! All that's really left to do is find a way to get rid of the bad guys!

…The sequel is starting to haunt me and I really, really, _really_ wanna start writing it, but I can't!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	14. MertRe and Mahad's Past

I know I forgot to do this last chapter!

(1): Nebit means leopard!

YGO – YGO

The next morning, Mert-Re went outside to see her brother, Akil talking to Akiiki. She hid behind one of the obelisks that were on either side of the palace's entrance and listened.

"I'm just worried about my sister, Akiiki." Akil said. "I mean… she told me what she saw a couple nights ago and… well… what if Mahad doesn't care about her anymore?"

Mert-Re gasped. _'I… never even thought of that, but… what if it's true?'_ She thought.

"Can't you just smite him if he does?" Akiiki asked.

"Well… yes, I could. Although, if he doesn't care for her anymore, then it wouldn't be very satisfying if I finished him off just like that." Akil answered. "No. If anyone hurts my sister, they have to personally deal with _me_!"

"You're a very protective brother."

"Of course I am. That's only because I love her."

"I know you do, and that's one of the things I love about you." Akiiki said.

"Huh?" Akil asked.

Akiiki blushed when he realized what he had said. "Oh… uh… um…"

"You mean it?" Akil asked as he made Akiiki look him in the eye. "Do you… really love me? Like… more than a close friend… or even a brother?"

Akiiki just looked at Akil and realized that he couldn't talk his way out of this one. "Well… yes, I do. …Please don't get mad at me, Akil. It's not like I can control the way I feel. I just have these feelings for you, and-" Akiiki was suddenly cut off when Akil kissed him. Akiiki's eyes widened before he just melted into the kiss and kissed him back.

Mert-Re smiled as she watched the scene before her. Then, she suddenly remembered what her brother had said. _'Is that… true? Could Mahad really not have feelings for me anymore?'_ She thought. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she shook it off. _'Damn it, Mert-Re, do not cry!'_ She suddenly took off into the marketplace.

--

Mert-Re got to the marketplace and saw it alive and bustling. There were a lot of merchants selling their crops and livestock to make a decent amount of money. She went up to one of the merchants who was selling good luck charms and got a necklace with a scarab beetle on it.

Suddenly, someone ran into her and she saw that it was Yami. "Oh… hello." Mert-Re greeted.

"Hi. What are you doing out here?"

"I just came here because I needed to clear my head."

"Ah."

"What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I miss this place. The sights, the sounds, the smell. I just miss it here."

"Pharaoh… are you feeling homesick?" Mert-Re asked.

"Maybe a little…" Yami said and walked away.

--

Mert-Re went back into the palace a little bit later and saw Mahad actually out of bed and walking around. "Mahad?" She asked and walked up to him. "What are you doing? It's too soon for you to be up and about. You should still be resting."

"Mert-Re, I'll be alright. It's all over now. I'm fine." Mahad stubbornly replied.

"Mahad, you're going to kill yourself one of these days." Mert-Re said. "You're always forcing yourself to do stuff when you know you're not feeling well."

"Mert-Re, I appreciate your concern, but you cannot tell me how to run my life."

Mert-Re was a little shocked. "I'm not trying to run your life. I'm just worried about you. You always push yourself and it's not healthy."

"I don't need your help." Mahad said and walked away.

Mert-Re quickly wiped her eyes as she felt tears start to form. _'I guess he really doesn't care about me.'_

--

Mert-Re was walking towards her brother's room and when she got there, she just opened the door. She looked at her brother's bed and saw him and Akiiki sitting on it together, kissing.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt." Mert-Re said.

Akil and Akiiki just looked at her.

"I'll just… come back later." She said, sadly.

"Wait. Mert-Re, what's wrong?" Akil asked.

"It's nothing. I'll… just go find someone else to talk to." Mert-Re said and was about to walk out the door when Akil was suddenly standing in front of her.

"No. You are my little sister, Mert-Re, and I want to know what is bothering you."

Mert-Re sighed and went over to her brother's bed and sat down next to Akiiki, who gave her a friendly hug. Then, Akil sat in front of her. "Well… it started this morning when I heard you two talking and you said that Mahad didn't care about me anymore."

"Mert-Re, I'm sorry I said that." Akil said. "I'm sure he does."

"…I don't know." Mert-Re replied. "After the way he just treated me…"

"What did he do?" Akil asked, sounding more protective.

"Well… he was walking around and even limping a little bit. I told him that he should be resting instead of up and moving around. He just got a little mad and said that he didn't need my help then walked off without saying anything else."

"Where is he?" Akil asked.

"Last time I saw him… he was headed for the Temple of the Gods." Mert-Re answered.

Akil just got up and ran out.

"…He's going to hurt Mahad, isn't he?" Mert-Re asked.

"Most likely." Akiiki answered.

Mert-Re sat there for a second before running out of the room. "Akil, wait!"

--

Akil went into the Temple of the Gods and saw Mahad standing there. "Hey! Mahad!" He yelled, and then ran up to Mahad who had his back towards him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You think you can just treat my sister like shit, and you don't even care?!"

Mahad turned around to look at Akil with tears in his blue eyes and coming down his face.

"Mahad?"

"Of course I care, Akil. I'm in love with your sister. I would do _anything_ for her. I never meant to treat her like that… I don't know what the hell came over me."

Suddenly, Mert-Re ran past the door, and just listened to Mahad and her brother's conversation.

"I'm so stuck on your sister… that it's almost pathetic."

"How is that pathetic?" Akil asked.

"Well, it's not. It's just… it's complicated." Mahad said. "I just hold so much love for her that… I can't describe it. I guess you wouldn't understand that well. I mean… I don't think you have feelings_ that_ strong for anyone."

"Excuse me? How do you think I feel about Akiiki?"

"So, you finally admitted your feelings for him, huh? I knew it wouldn't take long!" Mahad said.

"Huh? You mean… everything you just said… was just to get me to admit that I love Akiiki?"

"That last sentence was, but not _all_ of it. The rest of it, I _truly_ meant. I wouldn't lie about my feelings for Mert-Re."

"I know." Akil said as he gave Mahad a friendly pat on the shoulder. Then, he suddenly said, "Alright, Mert-Re. You can come out now."

Mert-Re came out from the doorway and walked over to them. "How did you know I was even here?"

"I'm your brother. I know everything. Now where were you? I thought you would've gotten here sooner."

Mert-Re giggled and grabbed an apple that was in the basket next to her. "I thought you knew everything." She said, and then took a bite out of the apple.

"…Whatever. I'll leave you two alone" Akil said and walked out. Although, before he fully left, he stuck his head back in and said, "Just keep it PG. I have eyes in here, you know." He said as he pointed to the tablet of Ra, and then zipped out.

Mert-Re just giggled and took another bite out of the apple. Suddenly, someone pulled her into a hug and obviously she knew who it was.

"Mert-Re…" Mahad whispered in her ear as he held her close. "I'm so sorry."

Mert-Re turned around and wrapped her arms around Mahad's neck. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you or anything. I was just a little sad, that's all. Though, now that I heard you say what you said about me… I couldn't be happier."

"I meant every word, you know?" Mahad said.

"I know. That just makes me even happier." She said, and then kissed him. She then broke the kiss and said, "I love you… so much. I don't even know how to describe how much either."

Mahad chuckled and kissed Mert-Re's forehead. "I love you too."

Mert-Re lifted her hands and placed them on Mahad's headdress, then took it off and tossed it in some random direction.

"What did you do that for?" Mahad asked.

"I just… wanted to see your hair."

"Why?"

"Because it's pretty." Mert-Re said and ran her fingers through it. "It's soft and untangled. Not anything like _my_ mess of hair." She said as she pointed to her hair.

"What are you talking about? You're hair is just as beautiful as anything else about you. It's long and smooth and someone could just run their fingers through it so easily."

Mert-Re smiled and hugged Mahad with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head placed on his chest, right over his heart. "You really are too sweet, Mahad. No wonder I fell in love with you." She sighed happily.

"What are you so happy about?" Mahad asked, teasingly.

"I'm happy that I'm in your arms and that you're saying how much you love me!" Mert-Re said, then nuzzled her nose into his neck and breathed in the intoxicating scent of lotus flowers. "You smell good."

Mahad couldn't help but blush at the complement. "Y…you think so?"

"Mmm…" Mert-Re answered as she nuzzled closer. "Mm-hm."

Suddenly, Azizi walked in the room. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Mert-Re and Mahad just looked at Azizi and smiled, reassuringly.

"No, no. That's alright, Azizi." Mert-Re said. "Do you need something?"

"Oh… um…" Azizi said and bowed. "Mahad, the Pharaoh requests your audience in the throne room."

"Oh… alright. I'll be right there." Mahad said and watched Azizi walk away before looking at Mert-Re and took her hands into his. "I'm sorry I have to rush off."

"It's alright. I understand." Mert-Re said.

They gave each other a little kiss before he rushed out of the room.

--

In Rome, Aemilia went up to the throne where her father, Darius, was sitting.

"Father? When are we going to go through with the plan of invading Egypt?" Aemilia asked. "Don't you think we've put that plan off for far too long?"

"Well… we can't until Bakura and those other three finish their end of the bargain." Darius answered.

--

Up on the cliffs back in Egypt, sat Kakra who was overlooking the city like she usually does at night. She was sitting there with her cheetah pet named, Masika(1), and her mate Bomani(2), and their cub, Sagira(3). Masika had been Kakra's pet since she was a little girl and three of the cheetahs were all nice to her.

"What am I going to do, you guys?" Kakra asked. "I really want to go and see my brother, but… I can't just abandon Nefertari… not to mention Marik."

Suddenly, Bakura came walking up to Kakra from behind and started talking. "Kakra, why do you always look out in the city with a waiting look. Like… you want something to happen."

"It's nothing. What do you need?"

"Nothing. I was just about to go back to Nefertari and ask her to share my bed again tonight." Bakura answered.

"Bakura, I really think there's a reason that you're sleeping with Nefertari so much. Then, once you get what you want, you're going to cast my best friend aside like a bunch of old clothes."

"There is a reason, but I'm not going to cast her aside once I get what I want." Bakura said. "I told you to _never_ tell me how I feel about her again!"

"Bakura, you don't care for Nefertari and everyone knows it!"

"I know it, and that's all that matters!" Bakura yelled, and stomped off.

_'Maybe going to see my brother isn't a bad idea after all.'_ Kakra thought. _'So Bakura _does_ have a reason for sleeping with Nefertari so much… I just wonder what that reason is.'_

--

Bakura went into Nefertari's room and saw her lying on her bed. Bakura went over to the bed and woke Nefertari up. "Wake up. Wake up, Nefertari."

Nefertari groaned and looked at Bakura. "What is it?"

"Come share my bed." Bakura said.

"Not tonight, Bakura. I'm too tired." Nefertari said as she turned her back towards Bakura. There was silence and Nefertari knew that Bakura was still there looking at her. "What?"

"That's the first time you've ever refused me."

"Yeah… so? There's got to be a first time for everything, right?"

Bakura stood up. "I have to go blow off some steam." He said and walked out. He got outside and started punching random objects. "Dammit! Why the hell is she refusing me?! She's never refused me before! Has what Kakra's been saying gotten to her head? Kakra, you are dead!" He said, then stomped back to where Kakra had been, but she wasn't there. "Where is she?"

--

Down in the city, Kakra was running towards the palace with her three pets. When she got to the entrance, there were a bunch of guards there.

"Kakra! You are not allowed in this palace! Leave these grounds immediately!" One of the guards said.

Kakra simply nodded and her pets went and started chasing the guards away. "And they call themselves palace guards? Please, they can barely keep themselves safe." She said, then ran into the palace.

--

Kakra entered to the throne room to see everyone there. "Well, quite a collection of friends you have here, Pharaoh Atem. I really feel quite upset that I'm not in this group."

"You're not wanted!" Mert-Re said with a glare.

"Not want-" Kakra asked. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I really had hoped that it was simply due to some oversight." She said as she pet Masika. "Well, in that event. I had best be on my way."

"And… you're not offended, Kakra?" Zahur asked.

"Why no, your majesty." Kakra said as she bowed.

"Kakra…" Anupu asked.

"And hello to you too…" Kakra said as she bowed to Anupu. "Brother."

"Brother?!" Everyone asked.

"Oh… yes. Kakra is my twin sister." Anupu said as he scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "Perhaps I forgot to mention?" He laughed nervously.

--

Later that night, Mert-Re was outside on her room's balcony, looking up at the stars thousands of glittering stars. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and she screamed. Although, when she heard a familiar laugh, she looked and saw Mahad. "Mahad, please don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Mahad said before kissing her shoulder and looking up at the stars with her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking." Was Mert-Re's answer. "You know… about Kakra. I don't think it's safe for her to be here."

"Technically, I don't either. Although, I do trust Prince Anupu and he said that he would take full responsibility for Kakra."

"Yeah, I know. I trust Prince Anupu too."

"So, I don't think that there's anything to worry about." Mahad said, then kissed Mert-Re's shoulder again. "Please… do not fret, my love. I don't like seeing you stressed." He said as he ran his hands through Mert-Re's long, silky hair.

Mert-Re looked at Mahad and smiled. "Thank you, Mahad. I appreciate your concern." She said, then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Mahad asked.

"I'm just remembering the first time we saw each other after you left to go from being a regular farm boy to being a priest."

"Oh yeah!"

--

(A/N: This is a flashback!)

About a year ago, Priest Mahad wanted to go see his lifelong friend, Mert-Re. He hadn't seen her in two years because he never had time to go out into the city when he was studying to become a priest. He was talking to Mana outside the palace doors. "Okay. I'm going to go see her. I just have to be smooth… cool… confident." He looked at his sister. "How do I look?"

"Like… a priest." Mana answered and saw her brother jump on his horse and ride into the city.

--

At Mert-Re's house, she was sitting on her rooftop with her brother, Akiiki, and Akil's "pet" jungle cat, Kissa(4). Suddenly, there was knock on the door that lead into the house and Kissa growled.

"Who's there?" Mert-Re asked.

The door opened and in walked Mahad, but none of them recognized him. "It's me, Priest Ma- I mean… hello."

"I don't really want to see you or any other priest." Mert-Re said as she stood up.

"No. Please…please, just… give me a chance."

"Just leave me alone!" Mert-Re said just as Kissa started growling at Mahad and keeping him back.

"Down, kitty…" Mahad said, but Kissa just kept growling at him and keeping him back. Mahad took off his headdress and tried to shoo Kissa away that way.

Mert-Re looked and thought she recognized him. "Wait! Wait! Do I… know you?" She asked and Kissa backed off a little, but still kept a close eye on him as she stood next to Mert-Re.

Mahad put his headdress back on. "No, no."

"You remind me of someone I met a long time ago… in the marketplace."

"The marketplace?" Mahad asked, then cleared his throat. "That's impossible. I've lived in the palace my whole life. So… it couldn't have been me there."

"No… I guess not." Mert-Re said as she looked down, sadly.

Suddenly, someone poked Mahad in the back and he looked to see his sister poking her head through the door behind him. "Mana?" He whispered.

"Why don't you give her a complement?" Mana whispered.

"Um… you know, you are very…" Mahad said, and trailed off.

"Wonderful? Magnificent? Glorious? Punctual?" Mana offered those suggestions to finish Mahad's sentence.

"Punctual!"

"Punctual?" Mert-Re asked.

"Sorry." Mana apologized.

"Uh… beautiful!" Mahad quickly said.

"Nice recovery!" Mana complemented.

Mert-Re smiled and started walking towards him. "Hm. I'm rich too, you know? I guess I would be a fine prize for any nobility to marry."

"R-Right." Mahad said, and stuttered from Mert-Re getting so close that he was pinning himself against the wall. "Someone like me."

"Right." Mert-Re said. "Someone like you, and every other full-headed, wavering peacock priest I've met! Just go jump off the roof!"

"What?" Mahad asked.

"Brother…" Mana whispered from behind him. "Just be yourself." She said before leaving.

"Yeah right!" Mahad said.

"What?" Mert-Re asked.

"Uh…uh… you're right." Mahad said, and Mert-Re looked confused. "You shouldn't be just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll just… go now." He said and walked right off the roof.

"No!" Mert-Re said.

Mahad stuck his head back over the roof. "What? What?"

"How…how did you do that?" Mert-Re asked. Then, she saw the small dragon that Mahad was on.

"Meet my pet dragon." Mahad said.

"He's… beautiful." Mert-Re said, and the dragon licked her.

"You uh… don't want to go for a ride, do you?" Mahad asked and Mert-Re just raised an eyebrow at him. "We could get out of the city. Fly around."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Mert-Re asked.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" Mahad asked as he stuck his hand out to her.

Mert-Re looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Mahad repeated.

Mert-Re suddenly had a brief flashback.

--

(A/N: …It's a small flashback inside a big flashback!)

A 9 year-old Mahad was sitting with an 8 year-old Mert-Re on the edge of the Nile.

"Come on, Mert-Re! Let's jump across the rocks together!"

"But Mahad, the running water scares me…" Mert-Re said.

"You'll be alright. Do you trust me?" Mahad asked as he offered his hand to her.

Mert-Re smiled and said, "Yes." She grabbed his hand and they started hopping the rocks across the Nile.

--

(A/N: Back to the original flashback!)

Mert-Re smiled. "Yes." She answered, then took his hand and they began flying through the skies.

--

Mert-Re and Mahad were lying on the edge of the Nile, looking up at the stars together.

"The night sky is just so magical!" Mert-Re said.

Mahad looked at Mert-Re and smiled. "Yeah… it is."

Mert-Re just looked back, then back up at the stars. _'Time to find out for sure if this man is who I think he is!'_ She thought, then said. "It's a shame that Mana had to miss this clear night."

"Nah! Mana isn't too interested in the night sky! She doesn't really like flying either!" Mahad said, and when he saw Mert-Re's face, he realized what he had just said. He sat up quickly and looked at her. "Uh… I mean… oh no!"

"It _is_ you, Mahad! I knew it!" Mert-Re said as she took his headdress away from him. "Why did you not tell me? Did you think I was stupid?! That I wouldn't figure it out?!" Mert-Re asked.

"No. I just didn't want to tell you because… you haven't seen me in so long that… I wanted to find out about what you had been up to since I left before telling you."

"What I've been up to?"

"Like… if you had… found a husband yet or not." Mahad said. "I have to admit that it was my main concern."

"Concern?" Mert-Re asked. "What do you mean? What? Are you in love with me and won't stand to see me with anyone else?" She asked, meaning it as a joke.

"Yes."

"Huh? Yes? Yes what?"

"I love you, Mert-Re. I have ever since we were little."

Mert-Re blushed. "Oh…"

--

(A/N: We're back to the present… or past… grr! We're not in flashback anymore! Let's just go with that!)

Mert-Re and Mahad were now sitting on Mert-Re's bed.

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were?"

"Like I said… I wanted to see if you had changed any and had anyone special. Besides… a priest visiting an old friend in the city. Sounds kind of strange, don't you think?"

Mert-Re just smiled. "Not _that_ strange." She said as she nudged Mahad lightly with her arm. Then, she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed, happily. "I love you."

"And I, you." Mahad said and kissed Mert-Re's forehead.

YGO – YGO

Holy f-ckin' shit! This chapter was long! It's now 11:45, and I've been working on this chapter for three hours straight! I hope you all appreciate this! I work hard to entertain you all!

(1): Masika means "born during the rain".

(2): Bomani means "warrior".

(3): Sagira means "little one".

(4): Kissa means "sister of twins" and is Taniya's past life.

…Now, I am going to bed!

Goodnight and… _**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
